


撒旦特派员

by 997761583



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/997761583/pseuds/997761583
Summary: 这是一个有关振兴家族苹果植种及销售产业链成功人士的自传。





	撒旦特派员

告诉我，究竟谁胆敢如此草率的命名我的个人录？  
我辉煌的成功史上可记载着无限的财富之门，你遥想不及的名利之匙，我的生活纸醉金迷，美女如云。现在，告诉我，是谁，是谁在慷慨大方神通广大博古通今家财万贯的拉西奥·普瑞斯托面前，如此的……胆大包天？——等等，我可没答应会分享一部分予你。

标准的白领午餐——当地餐厅特色与吝啬老爹迫害发育期男孩的伎俩。十七号桌，加利福尼亚人特色，可可软糖圣代，蛤蜊浓汁，香辛料及鳟鱼，不锈钢餐具。菜样远胜要求规定的例菜样数，内华达来的年轻人优待自己远比亲子待遇要好许多，与耐萨里奥的个人及公司资产留有芥蒂亲测无恙。既然如此，又有什么理由亏待即将接管庞大的家族产业，并致力于把讨人厌的普瑞斯托们一个个扫地出门的普瑞斯托呢。  
拉西奥潇洒地掸了掸餐巾，手法熟练。现在，来说一个完全难叫人信服的故事，然后去相信它：  
这顿午餐拖延不了多久时间，普瑞斯托就要重新踏上征程，容我们加紧时间——普瑞斯托最初干着撒旦的勾当……没有堕天，没有反叛上帝，没有荼毒生灵，真不敢相信二十一世纪怎么也会有人信这个？他们负责倒卖苹果，凭无与伦比的口才及智慧果的芳泽，征服任何有幸品尝的人。耐萨里奥为他的后代定下人生目标，明文规定，倘若他们中有人完成每月一百个的指标，就有资格继承家族产业。再到后来，由于指标门槛实在过高，至今无人问津，逐渐降低为每月五十个，每月二十个，每月十个，时至今日终于浓缩成了每月一个。  
这继承权听上去有点二手，不过诱惑难挡。等拉西奥真正意义上坐稳金交椅，他就能指使那些一点也不讨人喜欢的普瑞斯托为他奔波卖命——不，纵容他亲爱的兄弟姐妹各行其是。现在，就是他展现两年零六个月推销才干的机会。只要有那么一个人愿意听他的劝告吃下智慧果，那么他就完成了普瑞斯托到普瑞斯托的蜕变，顺利飞黄腾达。他称自己的目标为，夏娃——什么？你问为什么时至今日才找到夏娃并冲击那一颗苹果的业绩？你懂什么，我这是在耐心等待。  
当然，如果加利福尼亚之行的夏娃依旧配不上他的智慧果，他就只好躺在废弃的铁轨上等自己慢慢饿死。拉西奥有着非比寻常的觉悟。  
蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩。据可靠消息表明，她在加利福尼亚州索诺玛县境内保留有至少一份近期续约的养护协议。地产开发商拒绝了拉西奥进一步的访问，譬如蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩申请了什么样性质的产业在她约一百英亩的个人用地安家落户。缺乏情报不会影响拉西奥执行他的“夏娃计划”，他还没为此命名，沿用“撒旦特派员”也成。总而言之，蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩是他此行的重要目标，也是潜在客户。  
访问地址价值三十美元，上面附赠了蒂芬的其余信息。除了客户可能持有的资产及对待合作的态度，拉西奥并没有深入研究的意思。  
内华达至加州的快捷交通不会受困于索诺马县与生俱来的乡村地形。普瑞斯托始发内华达的温尼马卡，而后并入德怀特·D·艾森豪威尔公路。这条横贯大陆的公路在柑橘高地见证了陪伴了普瑞斯托十多年的福特野马因水箱开锅被遗弃荒野，顶着整整三个小时的蒸熬酷晒，拉西奥终于搭上开往索诺玛县的顺风车。  
他不远千里跑来索诺玛并不是为了一尝这儿酿造的葡萄酒。没有相关的法义及伦理将他遣返，拉西奥就没有说服自己打道回府的理由。相反，他决定要在蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩身上大捞一笔。  
“出发吧，我的未来。”

（一）   
据地址描述，相隔一条公路。整堵漆成白垩色的墙，门牌边框镀金。数字核对准确。一处价格不菲，僻静且地理优渥的地址向拉西奥·普瑞斯托无私的敞开大门。没有人会拒绝一笔送上门来的的租赁资产，地方警署及管理局不会合谋找合法地契的漏洞，更没工夫“合法合规”的敲诈保护费。中小型的葡萄酒工艺酿造厂等不及捷足先登，支付契约金，占领合法场地的先机。  
此前状况却和拉西奥所想稍有出入。高出围墙约五十英寸的树冠，枝繁叶茂，椭圆形叶片……它在生物学角度上有另一种解释，一处……苹果树林。植被覆盖严格意义上讲不失一个合理且充分利用空间的选择，不知出自哪位失败园艺师的建议。蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的行为难免遭人诟病，拉西奥就是其中之一，他认为蒂芬实在太……暴殄天物。若说全加利福尼亚真的有这么一个人，能容忍自己眼睁睁地看着整箱钞票及源源不断的续约资金无动于衷，那可能正是果园的主人，蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩了。  
定势思维或多或少消化不了反差事态，事出反常。他的客户可能相当不好对付，如若后续的接触中，蒂芬没有展现出一个毫无经济头脑的傻瓜应有的特点，那她极有可能是个过于我行我素的人。而这种类型的人往往棘手，拉西奥可能得另谋打算。  
那么，他要怎么让冤大——啊不，夏娃买下“撒旦”的智慧果实呢。  
果园的铁艺门建造在中轴线上，一条与门的直径对应的四米宽碎石路径直通入多层次植栽成簇生长的深处。穿越这些打理得很好的苹果树中央，拉西奥短暂地意识到蒂芬并没有为她的果园雇请技艺精湛的园艺师。过长的树枝没有得到很好的修剪，而拿钱办事的园艺师可不会放过任何一个活动剪刀的细节。  
如果他的想法没有错，那么很可能，果园的日常管理交由一个初学乍练的园艺师，或者……蒂芬自己在管理。不论如何，拉西奥都不会轻言放弃，两手空空地住进就近的宾馆。幸运的是有什么正在印证他的猜想，一阵接一阵不规则的金属敲击声穿越南面的树林，它断断续续。要知道，一个园林养护人员的基本工作性质不能容忍这种错误，苹果树也不会自己拎起铁锹。事不宜迟，如果他想早些完成指标回内华达享受连休，就不能再纵容自己不着边际的游客心态了。  
他一深一浅的涉足林中，避免树根周围的土壤弄脏裤脚。没有耗费一番功夫，他找到了果园的主人。之所以认定对方为果园的主人，很大程度上出于直觉。他很年轻，但性别上排除了蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的可能，他的金发与照片上的蒂芬如出一辙，或许远比那还要完美无缺。一定有很多人夸赞过他的头发，而且发自真心。因为拉西奥也忍不住成为其中的一员。他可以继续排除园丁或管理人的可能，看他生疏的动作，在铁锹摧毁土壤下的碎石前就会四分五裂。拉西奥由此推定，对方出身名门大户。  
寻找蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的旅途不一定是一帆风顺的，有时他必须和许多人打交道，吸取他们知道的东西，完善计划。他试着友好地向“城里人”搭话：“……你好？介意占用一点私人时间吗。”联邦调查员、一些私法及刑事机构常用的开头，只差一张美国政府颁发的特殊证明。这就委实是个不平凡的故事了。  
一对蓝盈盈的眼眸望了过来。明显不太适应暴晒与劳作，他的鼻梁两侧晒出了对称的红晕。他真的能确定不会在照镜子时突然把自己迷倒？拉西奥只觉得自己被他盯得心脏连连轰鸣。瞧瞧他，你很快就会知道什么叫黄金比例。然后自愧不如……该死，他真好看。  
“请说吧。”他放下工具，温柔的语气让拉西奥不希望谈话就此打住，“我能为你的远道而来提供什么帮助。”  
“我来找蒂芬。蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩。”他念出了倒背如流的名字——自温尼马卡登车开始，这个名字甚至熟过平常可见的问候语，“我来自温尼马卡，内华达州的温尼马卡。看起来她正在享受不错的私人假期，就像华盛顿待惯的人渴望马里兰州的乡间生活，马里兰州人同样渴望华盛顿，汽车，交通，少有的远离牲畜排泄物。当然，这只是个比喻，我尊重她的人权，所以我必须为度假期间介入的公事深感抱歉。但愿你能原谅，我的乌瑞恩朋友若有任何公开指责都可能伤到我的心。毕竟作为蒂芬的合作伙伴，我可能比你想的要敏感脆弱。此次到访以前，我和蒂芬预约过此次行程。但我想，一段快乐的时光很容易把其他事抛诸脑后，能不能请你……通知她一声？”  
他的蓝眼睛好像有了点变化，但这不阻止他本能的说点什么：“我想我暂时没法给你肯定的答案。她，她不在这里了。”  
“你知道，我不远千里赶来探望我的朋友，我不希望……连一句像样的话也说不上。”他不想白来。温尼马卡到索诺玛的关卡费、油费及其他额外支出可不便宜，不狠狠捞上一笔可没有善罢甘休的道理。倘若这个“城里人”能联系上蒂芬，那么他由衷希望对方能这么做。  
年轻人有些异样的挪开视线，头垂得很低。嘴唇紧咬。好像不能任由情绪自主变化。发生了什么，普瑞斯托的年轻人不止一次产生了困惑。无论有什么让这个金发靓仔无法维持正常情绪。拉西奥都很熟悉念及一个名字时由内而外的悲伤，他心叫不好——  
“我很……抱歉。我母亲已经去世了。”  
他艰难又礼貌地笑了。

这不是什么信手拈来的谎言，也不存在与之对应的破绽。拉西奥几乎瞬间参悟事实。他没法向死人张口要钱，也不可能对着蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的棺椁口若悬河。股份合资人、事务局、基金会，他们往往为了争夺死者生前所有的股份及可瓜分的遗产忙得焦头烂额。就像吸血的蚂蝗，迫不及待从她家人那榨取或许庞大的巨额财富。  
真该死……他暗骂一声。拉西奥可不是什么良心未泯的普瑞斯托，如果能够从蒂芬的死亡遗嘱分到一杯羹，他能为此出卖大半个普瑞斯托。他在内心诅咒着蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的死，不论是什么潜在因素造成了她的死亡，拉西奥的吊唁都不会像现在这样愤怒。他好不容易找到了潜在的冤大头，现在又得为她的死亡买单。他可不关心客户的死因，只要钱到位……  
“你是她的朋友吗。谢谢你能来，虽然我无法代表她和你聊点什么。”年轻人微笑着说。仿佛蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的存在为人所遗忘，证明她曾生活在加利福尼亚角落的证据也稍纵即逝。拉西奥不喜欢这样的感觉，这让他想起一个久远得……不曾被遗忘的存在，尼希昂卓拉。他失去她时，抛弃了歪歪扭扭的亲子日记，焚烧了整个幼儿时期的回忆。她的死是一个诅咒，一个仇恨的莫比乌斯环。时至今日，他也无法原谅普瑞斯托烙刻在他基因上的创痕。  
这个诅咒着普瑞斯托家族命运的内华达年轻人想起他的三十美元，它和他相知相依了三个小时零四分钟。拉西奥与它邂逅在一家拥挤的热狗店，它和牛胸肉热狗共同依偎在他的手心，他们感情很深，生死之交——他还想再买一份热狗……而那个该死的胖子居然以此骗走了它，让他不远千里来找一个死人！  
“上帝保佑她的灵魂。我很遗憾听到这个消息，但我想，我可能会用一辈子去记住她。”他向年轻人伸去手，如意算盘啪啪打响，“拉西奥·普瑞斯托。许多讯息我们先前聊过，朋友。如果你认得我，我或许能因为自由对话缩短的两三分钟奖赏给你一粒橘子糖。”为了方便交谈，年轻人邀请他们去道旁的长椅上稍事歇息，拉西奥同意了。来一趟内华达州着实不易，途中的一波三折消磨了太多耐心。  
临时更换目标也并非易事。他需要进行充分的了解，临场发挥偶尔会状况百出。不如说，在得知蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的死讯时，拉西奥就已经临时更换了目标。他不在乎夏娃是谁，只要有人能买下他的苹果……他不介意尊称任何人为夏娃。  
他摇了摇头，显得有点不好意思：“很抱歉。也许这么说很失礼，我不认为谎言和奉承能改变什么。我必须要说。对于普瑞斯托，我没有什么印象……但我不介意我们现在认识一下。安度因·乌瑞恩，我是蒂芬的儿子。”  
当然不会存在任何印象。拉西奥·普瑞斯托与蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩毫无瓜葛，连认识也谈不上。一切只是必要的谎言。他毫不为欺骗一个可怜的年轻人歉疚。“这儿真漂亮，红石公园的设计师见到它们都会望洋兴叹。这些全都由你来照顾？”胳膊自然地搭在椅背上，拉西奥环顾四周，“我们看上去年纪相仿，我的朋友。从前我一直不认为同年龄的男孩会多么善意的对待母亲的遗产，现在，我不得不改变看法了。它日常的维护工作比苹果的种类更加繁多，要适应节奏对一个城里来的小伙子而言可不容易，何况没人会颁发体力劳动的奖金。”  
“我想我母亲在的时候，一切要比现在好不知道多少。她向来事事做得很好，是个仔细到衣服按领口样式分类的人。我很敬佩她，也许终有一天我能重建这儿的过往。”他深吸气，“该我提问了。你怎么知道……我从城里来。”  
观察结论而已。拉西奥决定把功劳安在蒂芬头上：“我从蒂芬那儿听说过你。她说过自己有一个住在城里的儿子。他成绩优异，深受异性的喜爱。起初我只是以为每个母亲都喜欢这样夸赞自己的孩子，现在看来，她真是一点也没夸大其词。”  
“谢谢。我想你们的描述都有点……夸张。令我好奇的是，她竟然有你这样年轻的朋友。”  
安度因充满善意。但拉西奥明白母亲的死对他有着一定打击，每每聊到蒂芬，他的手部细节丰富得叫人难以忽视……他怎么会不明白呢。拉西奥换了一个更舒适的姿势安放他的腿，又得在安度因面前顾及礼貌：“如果你不介意，能让我……听听蒂芬的故事吗。毕竟在她生前，我们曾是无话不谈的朋友。”

撒谎就是这样一件愉快的事，乐此不疲。  
拜普瑞斯托愚蠢至极的理念所致，不会撒谎的普瑞斯托不是好普瑞斯托。他们自以为干着商界巨鳄的勾当，却拿着资本主义的薪资。之于拉西奥而言，普瑞斯托的继承权像下水道夺食的老鼠，毫无新意。失去尼希昂卓拉前，他不想坐上耐萨里奥坐过的椅子，失去她以后，他也不想。谎言与虚情假意之所以充满他的心，那是因为……他想要报复整个普瑞斯托。  
“她死于车祸。组装式护栏和保险杠杀死了她，他们把她抬上救护车时她就已经失去了意识。医生说。在去医院的路上，她的心脏停止了跳动。”  
疟疾与孤独杀死了尼希昂卓拉。药物匮乏，错误的医疗指导，贫穷……它们中没有任何一个需要为尼希昂卓拉的死承担责任，但它们每一个都是她死亡的理由。  
“事故的原因呢。”拉西奥问。  
因为耐萨里奥·普瑞斯托。他犯下了不可饶恕的……遗弃罪。  
“是我父亲的对手……他不知通过什么途径雇请了一伙自称迪菲亚兄弟会的帮派，并塞了一笔缄口费。兄弟会找了个替死鬼，剪断了他的刹车油管，把罪名全部推到那个半死不活的可怜人头上。他们最开始的目标是我父亲，但没有人想到那天车里坐的是毫不相干的她。”指节捏得发白，难以承受的沉重代价压垮了他的脊背，“警方以多项谋杀指控起诉了兄弟会。法庭上我父亲及律师费了好大口舌，才让他们捞得应有的罪名。由于事情发生在加州境内，他们不会面临死刑。”  
“当时，你在场吗。”  
我在场。疾病使她病骨支离，形销骨立。她每咳嗽一声，都像死亡等不及的催促。不到数平米的阁楼酷热难耐，脓流浸满一张接一张纸巾，挥散出难闻的气味。我亲眼看着她衰亡，她死去。看着我的心渐渐枯萎，随着她渐冷下去的体征，坠入深窟。  
“不，我不在场。但我希望那时……我就在那。即使我什么都做不到。”一只落到枝头的小鸟吸引了他。它棕黑色的胸脯毛乎乎的，羽毛蓬乱，仿佛长途旅行后找到合适落脚地的旅行者。雀鸟笨拙的扭动肥硕的身躯，这让安度因心情有所好转，“我母亲生前常常会到这儿来居住一段时间。我那会儿正在亚利桑那州的菲尼克斯读大学，只能偶尔空出日子，或等到假期造访她的苹果园。看得出她很喜欢这里，她在的时候，一切打理得井井有条。”  
“现在，管理这的只有你一个人？也许雇佣一个有经验的园丁能适当减轻负担。”  
尼希昂卓拉死后，死亡的恶臭将他驱逐出这间不再温暖的屋子，他像逃跑一样，从生活了七年的家中落荒而逃。试图摆脱尼希昂卓拉存在过的证明，现在，终于还是剩下他一个人来承担普瑞斯托的诅咒。内华达那间小小的，有着两床厚厚的、发了霉的被子，许多年也无人造访的地方不再是他的家。那只是……他长大的地方，他不属于这里。  
“我希望我一个人也能做的像她那样好。即使我知道，我父亲才是为此最自责最难过的人。他害怕某一天，我也会像母亲那样离他而去。于是当地产开发商找上门，和他就修改用地性质及租赁谈话的时候。他想到了变卖果园，让我无处可去，把我的思念与缅怀彻底的留在亚利桑那……别再对那个充满悲伤回忆的加利福尼亚抱有期待。但我拒绝了。这是我母亲的东西，生前是，死后也是。没有什么能够改变它。因此我买下了它，如果我母亲的名字能够待在上面一天，那就一天吧。而我也一定会像约定的那样，替她照顾好这里。”  
他们不同，拉西奥心想。一个拼了命的逃离过去，一个卯足了劲面对过去。唯一不同的是，安度因拥有父亲，而拉西奥……他不会认可这个突然冒出来的普瑞斯托扮演“父亲”的角色，不会任由他摘取尼希昂卓拉养育了整整七年的苦果。每个父亲都这么好吗，他百思不解，还是只有安度因的父亲这样关心自己的儿子？“这真叫人难过又惋惜，安度因。没人想过她会遭遇这样的厄运。兄弟会罪有应得，而她留下的一切恬静美好，一如昨日……她会为你感到荣幸。”  
“谢谢你，拉西奥。介意我这样叫你吗。”微启的薄唇无意识地挨近，下巴带着别样的温柔与通情达理。喉咙至蝶翅般打开的锁骨，线条干净而清爽。汗液顺着脸颊，一路蜿蜒到衣领一角。世界的公允不会涉足阁楼恶臭弥漫的隔间，不会穿过嘎吱嘎吱的电扇下，不会聆听那个小小的，蜷缩着，啜泣着，却满心期待救赎垂怜的男孩的祈愿。如他肺腑所言，孤独是灵魂最深的东西，它从生到死，不离不弃。  
“这是你的自由，就像我现在称呼你——安度因。如果你认可我们的友谊即日起更进一步，何不时时把它挂在嘴边，行动总能更高效的证明你想要的东西。”  
安度因身上有一种无时不在吸引他的东西，拉西奥很快意识到那是一个完整又美好的童年的味道，是家人、生日、学校、食物以及阳光的味道，是幸福浸染过的味道。  
啊，夏娃。他梦寐以求的夏娃。  
拉西奥不由得在意起对方敞开的衣扣内侧。由于天气炎热，安度因将其解开了两格。他的胸膛不怎么结实，反倒透出一股文弱青年的气息。安度因不像男性健美杂志上拥有每个加利福尼亚人津津乐道的健美身材，相反，他很……拉西奥想以漂亮总结，却认为不太恰当。  
“你之前说和我的母亲预约了电话，才不远千里从温尼马卡赶来。但很抱歉我有个问题，希望能得到你的解答……请问你究竟是什么时候，联系上她的？”

（二）   
蒂芬的死令人始料不及，这是个痛苦的意外与灾难的开端。但相遇即甜美，他的新一任夏娃看上去意外的……容易上钩。这是个反常现象，关于安度因·乌瑞恩奇妙的态度。他是否包藏祸心？缜密思考并非普瑞斯托家族劳工的义务，他更趋向于……了解自己潜在客户的内心。  
乌瑞恩没有理由向一个自称蒂芬的朋友，来意模棱两可的人分享故事。一张医院开具的死亡证明背后牵扯到许许多多盈利及政府机构，从有关部门到附近的殡葬馆，蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的死亡已成既定事实。它们开始蠢蠢欲动，尤其挂号信及登门访谈，它们会千方百计告诉她的家人，权利的等价交换因死亡被迫中止。一位创造过社会财富的公民遗憾去世并不值得留恋，每天有太多悲伤欲绝的家属需要应付。每个悲伤都是有明码标价的。  
他敢断言，安度因不止一次像面对自己那样，把花的香气留在那些踩扁了他的心的脚踝上。没有秘密能瞒过拉西奥·普瑞斯托。只有悬过生与死的一线，人才会极大的蜕变。变得工于心计，深于城府，懂得呕吐情绪，咀嚼碎牙。他的夏娃拥有一颗故作坚强的内心，举个例子吧，焊接过后的镍铜尚有难以弥补的裂纹。但心的柔软远不是钢铁能够比拟的，它无法被特殊处理，没有榫卯的拼接口。唯有那儿，剜去的肉不会再造，死去的组织不会再生。伤口永远的烙在心口，没有什么东西可以填补一个活生生的空缺。  
再也没有……  
现状所迫，他们近乎偏执的修饰着内心的瑕疵，手法巧妙得像入殓化妆师。强颜欢笑令死亡不再丑陋，不再溃烂，不再生出一颗又一颗蛆卵，爬进枕头的棉絮。这个内心深处遭到死亡亵渎的年轻人有理由痛恨机构的消费行为。哪怕安度因对他的辩解置若罔闻，将他痛快地赶出蒂芬充满回忆的果园，拉西奥也不会扮演视若无睹外的偏激角色。  
如果他还有一个回家的机会——不，普瑞斯托不是他的家——那就是安度因。他原以为这个年轻人会不顾一切赶他离开，并尽可能地遗忘蒂芬死亡的细节。拉西奥始料未及的是，乌瑞恩邀请了他。英俊得无懈可击的乌瑞恩带着邻家男孩的善意，邀请他在果园住上一晚——“你还会在这儿停留几天？”亚利桑那首府来的男孩这样问，“如果还没有合适的落脚点。我母亲的屋子在两天前收拾好了，不介意的话……请住下吧。”——他为什么要挽留自己。这不在拉西奥的计算范围，他们之间什么也不存在。  
他没有接受乌瑞恩的好意。经验教训告诉他，没有不求回报的善意。而拉西奥·普瑞斯托拒绝支付一笔可能无法偿还的费用。他的良心并不受谎言与推心置腹约束，他只是……不太能适应一个可能被认同为家的房子。  
七年以来，难改的陋习让他在可以成为任何人的年纪，活成了自己最厌恶的普瑞斯托。  
这真是个荒芜而又寒冷，辗转难眠的夜晚。尤其在他拒绝了安度因的好意，选择了投宿旅店以后。索诺玛的大部分旅店是季节性的，唯有葡萄成熟的秋季，当地农民开始重视索诺玛一贯以来的旅游旺季，并向游客有偿提供印有县长、新鲜葡萄及掌形绿叶的衬衫。他们不止用酿造的甘甜葡萄酒款待客人，还提供温暖干燥的睡床及被褥，采光良好的房间，满足游客诉求。拉西奥来的不是时候，葡萄还没有成片结果。旅店的经营者遗憾地告诉他，前一位留宿的客人取走了酒窖最后一瓶葡萄酒。  
没有抑制中枢神经的良药，普瑞斯托知道今夜注定难眠。  
无论什么样的梦拥他入怀，最终他还是会变成雨夜中一只遍体鳞伤的黑猫。沿着狗标记过的墙，忍受着藓病与疥螨的折磨，忍饥挨饿，远远绕开来往的行人。冰冷刺骨的雨水侵吞了垃圾桶旁的纸箱，车前灯飞驰而来，锯碎涟漪阵阵的水洼，混有泥沙的脏污雨水汇入沟渠。这只贪婪地舔舐水管底部雨水的黑猫在人来人往的都市居无定所，它无家可归。却没有人施出援手，施舍那么一点卑微到尘埃的灯火，给一只四处流浪的黑猫。  
它生来就注定要孤独的死去。饥饿、悲痛、幻灭、孤独、压迫、沦陷……她死后，再没有一个怀抱为他敞开，再没有一个人记得自己的名字，再没有一个眼泪浸湿肩头的微笑。他将一无所有的活着，一无所有的死去。  
那场永不终结的大雨又开始了。  
他仿佛重新回到自己和尼希昂卓拉居住过的，不足几平方米，狭小又拥挤，唯独渗透外墙的寒风会造访的屋子。回到那个刚好容纳未发育的个子的阁楼，回到一床紧挨着的发了霉的被子底下。他本能地侧过身，端详母亲熟睡的脸庞。  
透不进阳光的阁楼终年散发出腐败的霉味，留在角落的唯有新结的蛛网与虫蛀的楼板。拉西奥这才蓦然惊觉，这是回忆变质发酸的恶臭。他躺进一个冰冷又寂静的怀抱，失去水分而干枯的双臂没有一丝温度，却让他无比安心。他睁开眼，渴望着尼希昂卓拉睡前的吻。那是一张枯槁干瘪的女人的脸，两颊陷了下去，蛆虫在她空洞的眼眶进出，她再无法用柔软的嘴唇亲吻拉西奥了。于是，男孩主动靠过去，在她没有嘴唇的牙齿上亲了一下。  
巨大的满足感顿时填满了他的心，雨声渐远。  
夜幕微垂之际，一只流浪了太久太久的黑猫终于找到了新的港湾。它蜷缩进小小的纸箱，安心又满足的呢喃。  
“……妈妈。”

（三）   
哦？我的故事让你感到悲伤了？我都还没哭呢，轮得到你泪流满面？  
如果你认为拉西奥·普瑞斯托很可能从此一蹶不振，那就大错特错。耐萨里奥还远没有为自己的罪行付出代价，就算有幸从中得到补偿，尼希昂卓拉的儿子也不会轻易被过去打垮。我并不为尼希昂卓拉而活，也不受制仇恨。普瑞斯托心系过去，身系未来。旅程的终点是一个诸如纽约地段闹市区的宽敞房子，它大得足以装下从尼希昂卓拉那儿搬来的几个纸箱，里面塞满了黑龙款的储藏罐及布偶，还有一些穿不下的儿童服饰。我无法把这些充满回忆的东西丢进粉碎机，这是尼希昂卓拉的礼物，我知道一个母亲的心意意味着什么。意识清醒的那段日子我们过得贫穷但快乐，直到黎明悄寂的一刻，尼希昂卓拉的身体也从未这样炙热。我抱紧她，仿佛紧拥太阳。

一个再无星辰缀梦的暮夜过去了。拉西奥很清楚，是时候哄骗夏娃履行职责了。此行的目的不应受到任何情绪滋扰，安度因·乌瑞恩不是他的归宿，他无法信任陌生的感情，无法容忍相似点产生的吸引。他必须要回去继承普瑞斯托，然后摧毁耐萨里奥毕生的心血，让他深恶痛绝的普瑞斯托分崩离析。  
他的夏娃必须吃下智慧的果实，为此欺骗是必要的。  
旅店附近没有设立公交站，他必须徒步前往蒂芬的果园。住宅及教会遗址的复合区，以绣球花为首的景观花卉相接的错落有致。这些大部分来自地中海的“移居者”显然适应了索诺玛当地气候，它们盛放的姿态尤为鲜活。就目前情况讨论，脱离了普瑞斯托固有生活轨迹的滋味真叫人甘之若饴。他贪婪地呼吸着每一寸花瓣吻过的空气，自然折落的瓣叶旋入尘埃。他多喜欢这里，喜欢没有普瑞斯托存在的树荫——然而，这份喜爱也很快变得荡然无存。  
命运开了个玩笑。那显然不是一个能视而不见的寻常玩笑。在拉西奥的世界中，最为侵略性的存在造访了果园，他的涉足搅浑了索诺玛清晨的空气——我想你们不难猜出那是什么。一个到访者，既没有摁响门铃的自觉，也不确认地址的正确性，他只是站在门前，没有进一步表示。拉西奥恐怕他在寻找什么……这是个极度危险的信号。  
视距从边角扭曲，连同对方身上印有索多玛当地特产的纪念衬衫。他什么时候到的——那件衬衫……索多玛的县长及他引以为傲的葡萄，正是这样随季节更换的衬衫图案。这意味着他和拉西奥几乎同日抵达索诺玛境内。  
为什么他什么也没有察觉？  
呼吸无意识地焦躁起来。拉西奥发誓他能够听到自己的呼吸和骤然加快的心跳，频率大到让他怀疑肢体所表现的不止是鼻孔在抽气。牙齿开始哆嗦，他的手指无法达成握拳的共识，绝望的抽动着。他明白，这是内心深处的东西……是恐惧。  
他没有落荒而逃。对方或许望过来的眼睛掩藏在不修边幅的遮阳帽及墨镜后，也许他注意到了自己，也许幸运的没有。他不明白对方现身的动机。他要做什么，监视自己？监视尼希昂卓拉的儿子是否忠心？不，不，不，绝不是这样，充满谎言与偏见的普瑞斯托绝无可能要求他人忠诚。他再明白不过了，忠诚一文不值。他别有用心的收留尼希昂卓拉的儿子，等到丧失价值后就像对待可怜的尼希昂卓拉那样，残忍的驱逐出普瑞斯托的地界——这正是一直以来他言传身教的，丛林法则般的家族传统。  
耐萨里奥，这个念头令他不寒而栗。  
他无法冷静的面对那个把他带回普瑞斯托，连尼希昂卓拉的葬礼上也平静得让人觉得疯狂的“父亲”。真不敢相信，一直以来纠缠着尼希昂卓拉的梦魇是一个内华达男人，一个“平凡”的父亲。他们真是像极了，眼睛、睫毛、鼻子，还有性格上的其他成分。他此生也无法忘怀，母亲如此呢喃、如此温柔地抚摸自己脸颊之时，那寂寞还是没能深埋于心。可他有着自己的家庭、孩子、事业，除了这段无比荒唐的爱的证明，尼希昂卓拉什么也没有。她以为爱是他们的全部。她以为义无反顾的爱能让她及她的儿子幸福，至少……她渴望自己儿子的幸福。  
可耐萨里奥呢，这个骗取了尼希昂卓拉的真心，利用后弃之不顾的家伙……他不爱任何人，他不会关心任何人。拉西奥胆战心惊的同他生活了十几年，他知道耐萨里奥的疯狂之处。他想杀死或抛弃你的时候，会假意关心并接近你，好像多年来他真的窥破什么是爱一样。尼希昂卓拉死于对耐萨里奥的爱与信任，而拉西奥不会，他发誓绝不会！  
他过来了——拉西奥的内心在尖叫。说点什么，拉西奥，说点什么。让他觉得你不好惹，告诉他自己绝不会成为第二个尼希昂卓拉，痛苦而悔恨地死去。如果、如果耐萨里奥胆敢抛弃他，他发誓自己一定会……狠狠地咬他。  
“父……”  
滔天的恐惧让他头晕目眩，拉西奥本能地后退一步。别再接近了，耐萨里奥，别把我当尼希昂卓拉！我不爱你，我狠透你了，恨透了普瑞斯托的命运！——我不会像她那样天真的受你蒙蔽。别再虚情假意的靠近我……停下，在那停下！不，不要再——父亲！  
“你还好吗，弟弟？”  
心脏一下子攥紧了，强烈的嗡鸣被划出一道口子。拉西奥惊魂未定的轻抬下巴，气喘吁吁。他迷惘的眨去眼眶泛出的生理性泪水，寻找不同于耐萨里奥的年轻嗓音。不是他，这只是一个年轻的巧合。耐萨里奥不在这儿，他不是那个令拉西奥恐惧了十多年的存在。这个成功的业者兼虚伪的父亲还待在内华达闹市区一栋三十多层的高楼顶层，心安理得的享受亲近蓝天的滋味。  
滑下鼻梁的墨镜印证了他的猜想，普瑞斯托期待的真相平息了迸发的火焰。有什么带着体温的东西顺势摁到自己脑袋上，拉西奥抬手摸了摸，一顶草编的遮阳帽盖住了他乱翘的头发。除了他，没人会这么多此一举——理性飞快的亲吻他的脸颊，赶走恐惧的痕迹。  
——奈法利安。他如释负重。

（四）   
“你为什么会到这儿来。”  
还把他吓个半死。拉西奥没好气的说。

奈法利安·普瑞斯托。他是耐萨里奥与希奈丝特拉的长子，血缘上讲，我和他共同流着可耻的普瑞斯托的血。各不相同的童年与迥异的性格造就了我们在身份、地位及家庭观念上无法逻辑共识。比如他以普瑞斯托，他的家族为荣，而我恰恰相反。我不知道奈法利安了解普瑞斯托的怪胎到什么样的地步，但我总能恐慌的意识到，奈法利安的造访是耐萨里奥的授意。他或许有所察觉——我不该去过分想象，夸大事实，耐萨里奥总叫人神经过敏。  
我并不赞同与自己辈分上的哥哥来一场亲情博弈，血缘向来维系不住信任。我知道你们想问什么。关于尼希昂卓拉，我的母亲。她究竟在普瑞斯托牢不可破的婚姻中扮演了什么样的角色，那么，原谅我直言不讳。我是个流落在外的私生子。也许这样说，你就能弄明白一切。  
撇开耐萨里奥不谈，普瑞斯托的家族丑闻的第二个受害者，奈法利安的母亲，我的现任……继母。希奈丝特拉。她是个特别的人。之所以特别……她野心勃勃，严厉、慈爱以外又拥有手腕强硬的女强人的威名。这在很多故事都不常见，希奈丝特拉不像我的母亲，她的柔情是长夜燃起的火。我想，选择一位有婚姻价值的女性作普瑞斯托的女主人远比贫穷又盲目的爱情实在得多。真理的法则亦如此，一个讲求利益的世界，一颗可供虚掷挥霍的真心——人们求之不得。  
让我稍感意外的是，这个毫无悬念的胜者没有趾高气昂，对于我，希奈丝特拉也没有采取“特殊”的关怀方式。别质疑我的担忧，朋友们，如果可以，某些继母们恨不得在继子女的正式姓名后加上特殊标签，以此将别人的孩子与正统嫡子分门别类。但希奈丝特拉显然不会，她没有这么做——至今为止，她都扮演着“母亲”的角色。尽管我有过真正的“母亲”，也对她的教育方式格外堪忧。可正是她的存在，令我无数次的……想过融入一个似乎完全不需要我的家庭。  
我明白，以私生子的立场撺掇奈法利安并不现实。我自创的法典记录过，每个普瑞斯托娇生惯养、穷奢极侈，他们都会不约而同的崇拜耐萨里奥——“普瑞斯托创造运动”的发起人，让人打从心底生厌的，自视甚高的“父亲”，往往这些普瑞斯托所经历的波折连我的三分之一也不及。我无法解释尼希昂卓拉怀揣的感情，独自养育我的七年，她一次也没有想过把我送回去，送还给与我肮脏姓氏相符的糜烂高楼。她只能竭尽全力给我一个穷困潦倒的生活，这不妨碍我爱她。贫穷与饥饿像追着我们穷追猛打的凶猛野狗。尽管生活不易，尼希昂卓拉也还是没有选择抛弃我。  
插足婚姻是她的错误，而她因此被埋葬。耐萨里奥还天真的以为自己埋葬了过去的错误，能和他该死的、受诅咒的家族展望未来了——？我可不允许，总要有人为尼希昂卓拉缺失的未来付出代价。因此，和奈法利安见上一面令我……心情复杂。

“听父亲说的。你开走了他车库最喜欢的那辆福特野马。当托运公司联合修理厂把它修好了送回来的时候，他收到的是他自己的账单署名，价格也让人大吃一惊。”奈法利安耸肩，“他托我问你一句，怎么做到的。他们检查来去也只有水箱开锅的毛病，财务部门又核算了一遍托运费用，上面显示……起算点是柑橘高地。为了防止你是被人绑到这儿来的，一收到账单我就立刻赶来了。现在看来……没什么好担心的。”  
“别扯了。”拉西奥挑眉。奈法利安描述下的耐萨里奥有着太多难以解释的通性。拉西奥越是了解他，越是不相信奈法利安所述，“他怎么可能说这种话——我们可敬可爱的老爹可是连你都不怎么关心。”  
“好吧，是没有。但也没有你想的那么糟，你只是不太想了解父亲。”奈法利安没怎么狡辩。拉西奥感谢他的诚实，“是他差我来看看你的。听我说，直到现在我都在好奇，你还在惦记着什么夏娃，什么苹果园之类的圣经故事吗。在我看来那不过是父亲的一个玩笑，玩笑没有实现的价值。”  
拉西奥等不及纠正他：“是智慧果。要知道，你必须学会尊重一个商人及他的财产。否则一切免谈。”也许奈法利安说的对，他不是个笃信圣经的基督教徒，没必要无条件相信黑蛇、夏娃及苹果的故事。但又有一个不为人知的，奈法利安毫不知情的故事，让拉西奥执著的相信那颗苹果确实存在。“令我始终感到好奇的是，哥哥，对你而言，普瑞斯托的继承权到底是什么。”  
“他的认可，他的期望。”普瑞斯托的长子回答，这真是一端正能量的发言模板，“他是个很成功的榜样。弟弟，你应该试着接受一些父亲的理念，而不是持完全的否定。即使接受可能意味着……背叛。”说的没错，兄长。这就是拉西奥·普瑞斯托不愿意这样做的原因。背叛是一件简单无比的事，只要他认可耐萨里奥“父亲”的存在，尼希昂卓拉存在过的影子就会凭空消失，岁月也数不尽的孤独与苦楚也会随之成为过去式。别想了，拉西奥·普瑞斯托能平静的接受尼希昂卓拉的死，但这不意味着他会接受自己的天降老爹——“那你呢，弟弟。”对话还远没有结束，轮到奈法利安来提问了。  
“我不知道。”拉西奥摇摇头。一只纵身飞出围墙，胸脯呈棕黑色的小鸟吸引了他。眸底窥不破的心绪无意识地追着它胡乱扑腾的翅膀，肥嘟嘟的身躯摇摇晃晃的冲入蓝天，“也许那是……我和母亲一直想要的——”他正要顺着一根翻旋不止的羽毛收好情绪，它却来回打转，带着他坠向果园大门——赢得拉西奥称赞的金发可不多见。拿大学校报来说，只有数一数二的金发女郎有幸刊登版面，如若她们的对手是安度因·乌瑞恩，这些黯然失色的美人恐怕要坐在化妆间兀自拭泪了。  
相较美国主流的金发审美，拉西奥更趋向尼希昂卓拉异域风情的黑发，它充满神秘与未知的吸引力。而安度因，他显得……有点过于特殊了。“哥，揍我。”拉西奥挨到奈法利安耳边，手肘碰了碰他的腰。他有个保准行之有效的好计划，简单来说，只要奈法利安配合，他的夏娃心甘情愿上当受骗就在一念之间。  
“什么？”  
奈法利安摸不着头脑。  
“他过来了，你没看到吗。”安度因亲切的打了声招呼。你们有看到吗，他的笑容。那可不是“完美”能通俗定义的。我发誓，这比我尝过的任何一口华夫饼上的糖浆更具诱惑。而安度因·乌瑞恩，我的夏娃。他的定义远比糖浆让我心动。好吧，我承认，撒旦对自己的夏娃心动不已会是个绝对的错误——可他就快到了，我们就快搭上话了，我亲爱的哥哥还是一动不动，“别废话了，快打我一拳。就这样，快点！不然我自己动手。”  
“你到底……哦！”  
为了让这出戏演得更逼真，考验奈法利安是否无私的时候到了。他照奈法利安的肚子来了一下，听着兄长因吃痛骤然失声。殴打自己的哥哥——而非父亲——让拉西奥多么悲痛欲绝，他由衷感谢奈法利安的伟大奉献，他会代表普瑞斯托记住他的，亲爱的哥哥。想让安度因信以为真可不容易，拉西奥紧急制定了一个激怒奈法利安的全套计划，由于状况过于紧急他也只想好了苦肉计的部分。关键在于他得挨奈法利安一顿揍，然后假意认输，倒在地上博求安度因的同情。  
这真是个天衣无缝的计划。他设计好了之后的发展，安度因会毫不犹豫把他抬回果园，找一张柔软的床安置他。他天真的夏娃可不会过问斗殴的理由，拉西奥敢打赌，安度因一定会想尽办法处理他的伤口——千载难逢的机会，朋友们，不可多得！他必须一把按住安度因的手，含情脉脉的看着他，央求他的夏娃买下一个苹果。这恐怕是他一生的请求——腹部的绞痛撞碎了幻想。拉西奥差点当场跪倒。  
“很好，弟弟，你做好挨揍的准备了吗？”  
与此同时，愤怒点燃了奈法利安的咆哮。  
干得漂亮——奈法利安。拉西奥捂住肚子，几乎本能的弯下身子。这么做并不能缓解腹部的疼痛，但普瑞斯托敏锐的意识到，他此刻的表情或许逼真的有些过头——因为这实在，实在是太痛了！它明显有点超出苦肉计的范畴了。你真不是个好演员，奈法利安。拉西奥心说。实际上，不止奈法利安火冒三丈的程度有些超标，还有一件拉西奥没料到的事。  
奈法利安越揍越狠，拉西奥最终两眼昏花的跪趴在地。草编帽卡进砖缝，向前直直滚去——我的老天，你不知道什么叫停下吗！再这样下去我能直接跳过送医抢救的流程。没有在计划开展的一早排除奈法利安真令他悔恨终身。尽管毫无反抗之力，拉西奥还是决定在昏迷前提前给计划补上一个完美的结局。  
一个临时结局，以免他忘记自己表现得有多神勇：他和奈法利安打得难解难分，最终双双倒地。如果你在听到这段故事以后笑得前仰后合，那么拉西奥·普瑞斯托有话告诉你：他的伟大自传不欢迎你！但我们向你保证，我们绝不退钱。如果你反而比开头更加崇拜我，那么很好，朋友。故事可以继续了。  
——听着。我必须这么描述，否则你们会认为我输给了奈法利安。事实上，奈法利安的胜利存在作弊可能，问问他比我多吃的那几年饭吧。我必须郑重的告诉你，连同我令人骄傲的失败，都是故意为之。我必须付出更大的代价来挽救一个不像样演员酿下的错误，因此，这是我的胜利，明白了吗？  
不管怎么说……救救我，安度因。看在我替你保守小秘密的份上。

（五）   
老天，有人能听见我说话吗。  
不管有没有人……我是奈法利安，奈法利安·普瑞斯托，耐萨里奥的长子，躺在我旁边的坏小子拉西奥的异母哥哥。有必要的话我需要进行解释说明。我知道，对于自己年轻的弟弟来说，淡忘过去是一件很困难的事。我们的经历各不相同，这造就了一个另类的拉西奥·普瑞斯托。当然，别听他瞎说。比起我研究的那些东西……我可不觉得他是个怪胎，明白吗？他只是一时难以端正自己的视界，正视自己的身份。尽管父亲心知弟弟的想法，他也只是采取了纵容的态度。这正是偏见与否定的发源，让我的弟弟错误的以为，父亲对他的存在视若无睹——当然，拉西奥有权为之震怒。倘若希奈丝特拉遭遇了尼希昂卓拉的厄运，我可不知道一肚子火该往哪儿撒。  
我想，拉西奥永远不会尝试去理解，为什么十几年来他始终是父亲最小的儿子。但愿他不会再把自己的诞生当成一个错误，若说错误——有需要的话我将带他去我的实验室，类比自己与那些失败实验品的差距。  
我当然不是为了自我介绍及宣传我的实验项目而来——人体组织移植的项目目前进行到了活体实验的步骤，麻烦有意者帮忙物色相关活体——我必须向能听见我说话的人分享一则故事。  
在我这个时刻想逃离家庭束缚的弟弟身上，我发现了某种……奇特的东西。  
“买个苹果吧，亲爱的安度因。介意从值得信赖的商人拉西奥·普瑞斯托这儿买个新鲜脆甜的苹果吗。”  
他真的自称“撒旦”？而不是白雪公主喋喋不休的邪恶继母？我还从来不知道拉西奥有着如此一流的话剧天赋。  
我敢打赌，这话是对搬我们回来的——我怀疑每个普瑞斯托都欣赏得来的——拉西奥的金发朋友说的。为了看清点，我勉强活动颈部，转向左手边。我动机不纯的弟弟支起半身，丝毫不在乎自己绷带固定的一只胳膊，另只完好的手与他十指相扣，含情脉脉的对视。如果不是条件不允许，我准得一脚把拉西奥踹飞，他的表情看上去实在太倒胃口了。  
——我的腿受伤了。事情发生在我弟弟莫名其妙打了我一拳，我们顺利扭打在一块之后。我必须要说，这是我压倒性的胜利。如果拉西奥那儿又是一个不同版本的故事，那么别信那个臭小子，他只不过不甘心输给一个深居简出的研究员，过于妖魔化的指责可以让他挽回起码的颜面。这个比驴还倔的小坏蛋在倒地前踢中了我的小腿，我一度认为他是故意的。但你要知道，想抓住拉西奥的狐狸尾巴可不简单。  
拉西奥的朋友把失去行动力的我们陆续抬进果园。果园西侧，有着一间我们可能必须待上一阵的木屋。我很高兴农村地方的住房与电影上看到的没有太大区别，原木材质，质地坚固，通风及光照良好。数个直线隔断的房间，对角线约十几米。小屋的卫生工作达到了某种……偏执的极致，至少清洁代表性的地毯没有黏着碎屑。除了屋子，我必须承认，有些时候，我的弟弟确实是个难懂又难讨好的人，至少我父亲努力了十几年也没换来他一句心甘情愿的“父亲”。但拉西奥唯一好懂的地方在于，他喜欢的东西，在普瑞斯托看来一目了然。  
如果拉西奥的金发朋友正是他此番长途跋涉的理由，那么我奇特的猜想恐怕要得到印证了。这个年轻人身上有什么吸引着拉西奥的东西。众所周知，我的弟弟是个狡猾得出人意料的骗子，骗子没有真心。作为一个相信直觉及理论的科学工作者，我想，也许只有某个相似的过去能攥住拉西奥飘忽不定的心。很显然，这或许……是他没能选择的过去。

（六）   
谁能解释一下，我昏过去以后到底发生了什么。  
谁能告诉我原定计划中那个受尽酷刑坐穿牢底的虐弟狂魔奈法利安为什么躺在我旁边？我的“夏娃计划”本会成为普瑞斯托阴谋史上最成功的计划，而现在，奈法利安的介入令我无法忽视。我不满意这个结果，但人们有时就是不得不接受现状，好比我七岁那年被迫接受耐萨里奥的存在一样。  
日积月累的相处有助于我认识到奈法利安的人格构成，直觉开始滥用话语权：奈法利安不会惹事生非。我的这位哥哥可要比想象的简单易懂，从内华达的高等学府毕业后，奈法利安顺利取得科学院院士头衔，并为国家级研究院效力。相较研究院默许下见不得光的秘密实验，我的哥哥显然更渴望得到耐萨里奥的认可，他一生都在为此奋斗。当然，不论我，还是安度因，奈法利安都没有对双方产生兴趣的前提及条件。我建议他赶快识趣的离开，回到内华达的住所去，至少他留在这会干扰我！——话又说回来，他的腿究竟是怎么受伤的？

指针走到七点，普瑞斯托兄弟意识不清的时段。叫醒他们的究竟是什么呢。热好的牛奶？烤过的吐司，可供选择的蔓越莓及花生酱？还是浇了枫糖浆的薄煎饼与它的蓝莓朋友？——没什么好感慨的，它们全都是。拉西奥一度怀疑，安度因那标准得有点恐怖的生物钟滋润了他们的生活，要知道，受到这么无微不至的照顾实在……太让人怀念。  
“我的朋友，你是不是忘了点什么。”  
安度因正慢条斯理的帮他切开煎饼，便于食用。乌瑞恩或许是个有着诸多戒律，严以律己的军事化家族，这使得安度因远比同年龄的学生成熟很多，他知书达理，平易近人。可这并不代表光是看着自己的金发朋友就能免去一顿美味早餐，身体机能和个体期望值是分开计算的。事实上，拉西奥不是很满意自己竟与奈法利安享受同等待遇。比起安度因结识他兄弟的时长，拉西奥必须为他们多出的进十二个小时的相处时间争取点什么。  
拉西奥等不及拿上餐叉，朝他的金发朋友挤挤眼睛。  
“那么你想提醒什么，拉西奥。”安度因没有放下手上的工作，他还往牛奶撒了一小把燕麦，“等你们吃完早餐我还得负责收拾盘子。别忘了，宣称自己应得到妥善照顾的可不止你。”他多么的好脾气——拉西奥发誓，安度因·乌瑞恩会成为他见过最完美的夏娃。  
“安度因——亲爱的安度因，我的朋友。”他一转攻势，“你应该多做一份苹果派给我当点心，哦如果你没有什么合适的苹果，那么别担心，这时候只要用上我推荐的智慧果。我能以我父亲的名义保证，你的苹果派会让世界为之惊叹，买一个吧，我的朋友。再买个苹果吧——我需要那个苹果派，也需要你再买一个智慧树果实。”  
奈法利安低下头，好像拒绝与拉西奥交谈。  
他又在得寸进尺了，安度因罔知所措。也许顺应拉西奥的心意铸下了一个难以悔改的错误。他只是想……安抚一下拉西奥受伤后的情绪。他“买”下了拉西奥心心念念的智慧果，拉西奥明目张胆的把钱掖进口袋，却明显不打算遵守约定。尽管他一再声称一箱举世瞩目的智慧果近期一定会送货上门，但安度因已经不决定追究什么了，他更多的认为拉西奥不过是千方百计的讨零用钱。“我知道了……吃过早餐和苹果派以后，注意休息。别到处乱跑，果园里的土壤才刚翻新一遍。”  
拉西奥眨了眨亮晶晶的眼睛：“我们都知道它最终的完美定义在于奶油和樱桃。不用回答任何问题，我的朋友，我知道你一定会同意的。”  
安度因叹了口气。

“这就是你的夏娃，弟弟？”奈法利安耸肩。直观上讲，他似乎改变看法，不认为搭理拉西奥是个蠢钝的主意了，“听着，你选个男人当夏娃我没什么意见。21世纪是一个不讲求性别的世纪。但我必须说，你绝对是个不受业界待见的推销员，毫无底线、原则。”他说的无比认真，若不是专注着涂抹花生酱的手，拉西奥都要信以为真了。  
“原则只不过是偏见的另一个名称，哥哥。”他浇上一层枫糖浆，狼吞虎咽的吃着变得甜腻的薄煎饼：“他是我当之无愧的夏娃。我想你很难明白我的意思，我必须说，安度因。他给我的感觉……好吧，不需要什么解释。他很像尼希昂卓拉，不是吗？”  
毫无逻辑可言。如果拉西奥句句属实，那么奈法利安恐怕要得到一个可怕的真相：他选择夏娃的标准取决于他逝世的母亲尼希昂卓拉。看来他有必要提醒奥妮克希亚……好吧，先不谈他弟弟可能怀揣的恋母情结。一个更大的问题浮出水面，他如何把两者联系到一起？——安度因·乌瑞恩和尼希昂卓拉。要奈法利安说，他们并不像，不止外貌，内在。拉西奥了解尼希昂卓拉绝不会比一个儿子看待母亲的立场深刻，他了解安度因也不会比看待一个交心的平等存在偏颇多少。人总是下意识挨近自己想成为的那种人，拉西奥并不是把他们当作同一个人，他们也绝不会变成同一个人。  
那只是一个必然的理由，一个能坦然接受久闭的门扉……被訇然打开的理由。  
“你真的这么认为？”  
奈法利安有点心不在焉。  
“在我看来，除了头发的颜色，他们给我的感觉几乎如出一辙。”拉西奥说，“尼希昂卓拉从不说‘不’，安度因也是这样毫无瑕疵。他们很像，这就是我选中他作为夏娃的直接理由。哦，还有一点，他毫不犹豫的接受了我的智慧果——他纯洁得要命，哥哥。和他在一起，我永远都是个称职的谎言家。”  
“随便你吧，弟弟。”奈法利安很想提醒他。拉西奥正在渐渐把自己玩进圈套，合格的撒旦应该设下圈套，安静等待夏娃自投罗网。有哪个撒旦会像拉西奥这样，不顾谎言被拆穿的可能拼命博取夏娃的关注？他幼稚的谎言开始逐渐变质，散发出旧日疮烂的酸臭。拉西奥或许不再是他记叙中的那个作恶多端的撒旦了，他不再是一个沉默着追踪猎物的狩猎者，他选择束手就擒，“……但你要知道，当你真正认识到他们的不同之处却毫不介怀的时候，你就是个彻彻底底的失败者了。”  
奈法利安盯着自己的弟弟，希望他能明白起码的规则。  
“骗子最大的失败就是爱上受害人。”拉西奥不以为然的说，“就像奇花异卉的伊甸园之中，引诱吃食禁果的撒旦会爱上夏娃那样荒唐。没什么好担心的，在我觉得尼希昂卓拉的过去该被放下前，我可不会喜欢上任何人。”

（七）   
我真的说过这样的话吗？  
别信，拜托，别去相信。我不可能在奈法利安面前强调后来我和安度因的关系。相信你能够理解，不理解也罢，我又不是非要说给你听——我不能信任自己忠于耐萨里奥的哥哥，他可能会把索诺玛发生的事原封不动的说给耐萨里奥。也许那不至发生什么，但你得明白，多一事不如少一事。要想维持遵纪守法好公民的假象，物理超度奈法利安的手段就显得不怎么实际。想让他置身事外，除了大把大把的塞钞票——在此感谢安度因·乌瑞恩的贡献，还有沉默。很简单，朋友们，听说过西西里的缄默法则吗。禁止告密，保持沉默。  
当然，为了自传的正式出版及维持个人形象，我没必要把自己塑造成弑亲禽兽。但这不意味着我会宽恕奈法利安可能的告密行为，背叛的下场……不可姑息。我保证，我会负责吃掉奈法利安三分之二的早餐煎饼，藏起他的果酱，让这个告密的叛徒只能悔恨的干啃吐司！拉西奥·普瑞斯托言出必行——看情况吧。反正奈法利安目前也是半个瘸子。  
我想也许我们又想到了一块去？没人在乎我那无趣又多事的哥哥的打搅，所有人迫不及待的希望我和安度因发生点什么，不是吗。嗯……这会是个不错的主意，好吧，我的朋友——不是你。我的自传还是走到了危急存亡的一步，形势所迫。我很抱歉，我可能无法遵守约定保守你的小秘密了。这个瞎编乱造的小故事不能半途而废，它必须顺利进行下去，安度因。为了让它过后不再那么枯燥，我决定出卖你。  
故事发生在黎明前最黑暗的时段，一个夜晚。相信我，夜晚可以用来发生任何事，创造任何可能。

厚着脸皮寄人篱下的普瑞斯托兄弟醒着，而不安分的拉西奥·普瑞斯托很想玩一会儿手机。他羡慕的盯了隔壁床的奈法利安一会。没有伤到胳膊真是万幸，亲爱的奈法利安。既然他俩加起来也只有三只手，何不互帮互助，一块玩手机呢——老实说，在这个信息大爆炸的美好时代，封闭生活又不是主流。何必亏待自己？——让我加入你愉快的网络生活吧，我最最最亲爱的哥哥——  
“羡慕吗，拉西奥。”  
该死，还差一点就能瞄到了。狡猾的奈法利安移开了手机，他忍不住挑起嘴角，好像无比满意拉西奥由晴转阴的脸色。  
“什么，不。我一点也不羡慕你，你怎么能如此自大，为了家族你本该学会比尔·克林顿那样的思考。要知道，我刚刚只是在思考一些事。”尽管内心渴望至极，拉西奥也绝不向心胸狭隘不肯分享快乐的奈法利安低头，“你知道的，哥哥。作为普瑞斯托最亲密无间的两兄弟，我们已经很久没亲近过彼此。亲爱的奈法利安，何不采纳我的小小建议，让我们挨得更近，说些兄弟间的知心话呢？”——快把手机拿过来拿过来拿过来让我瞧一瞧让我看一看。  
“得了吧。就算只剩一只手也不难摆弄你的手机。况且你可不像会讨好人的类型，弟弟。”  
什么？他的计划怎么能提前暴露？这是一个标志性的耻辱失败，都怪奈法利安太过狡猾。拉西奥灰心丧气的躺回床上。没事可做真是最为可怕的人为困境，他只好仰望天花板那一小块光线的变化。“我当然能完成，单手操作又不是什么值得炫耀的事。你就不能多考虑点原则性问题吗，比如我的手机进了水，或者在哪儿弄丢了？——好吧，我就知道你想破脑袋也猜不出来。安度因没收了它。”  
奈法利安单指划动屏幕，他实在懒得搭理拉西奥，于是敷衍的耸了耸肩。  
“理由是我一整天都在维持不健康姿势，对手臂的负荷过大。你敢相信吗，哥哥，他宁愿相信道听途说的‘医疗知识’也要夺走我为数不多的快乐！最令人失望的是，我居然要耗费近大半生命去盯着天花板发呆。”拉西奥义愤填膺的说，“好吧，现在过了多久了，哥哥。”  
“五分钟。”  
“什么？”拉西奥简直不敢相信。他竭尽全力扯开话题，而不靠谱的奈法利安却告诉他自己只熬过了五分钟？当然，时间游戏的机制可是互相累积的，这意味着拉西奥必须一刻不停的对话计时，五分钟一次循环。这个想法令他又一次坐立不安，“必须有个什么能威胁到安度因的计划，让他快点把手机还给我。”  
“祝你好运，弟弟。”显然，奈法利安无法与拉西奥感同身受。他翻转手机，点开了VouTuBer的直播比赛，“……麻烦帮我出去接杯水。”他真是事不关己。纵观普瑞斯托家族史上阔绰又纨绔的子弟们，谁能找出一个比奈法利安心胸更狭隘的哥哥？他连快乐也不愿分享给自己乖巧听话的弟弟，拉西奥又凭什么给他端茶倒水——没错，吃掉他的薄煎饼，喝光他的燕麦牛奶，抢走他的果酱，这会是一场合理而成功的报复，奈法利安必将为他的不义付出代价！  
想到这，拉西奥·普瑞斯托气急败坏的喊道：“你自己去，奈法利安。难不成你是瘸子吗！”  
话音刚落，奈法利安转过头，欲言又止的看着他。

我要告诉你的是。我最终抵达了客厅。能够自由利用弹性时间的机会不可多得，我准备多观察一下楼梯口安放的饮水机与耐萨里奥办公室的那架有何不同。顺带一提，我可不是被奈法利安赶过来的。毕竟，我，拉西奥·普瑞斯托，哪用得着怕一个瘸子？  
也许安度因该试着做出一点格局上的小改变。我建议他把各大机能维持设施合理安置在有需要的人近处，尽可能的照顾我那爱添麻烦的哥哥，明白吗，可不是方便我霸占饮水机。我真希望亲爱的安度因能够采纳这个天衣无缝的提议，这样吝啬小气的奈法利安即使下了床也能凭意志力顽强的爬过去。我相信我亲爱的夏娃之所以不这样做，理由是怕奈法利安搞破坏。  
安分点，伙计们，稍安勿躁。风能够听到我接下来要向你们公布的计划，它会不遗余力的把消息送进安度因耳中。你们只需要明白一件事，我还没傻到专程给奈法利安跑腿，知道我为什么这么轻松的答应他吗？——一切皆在我的计划中，朋友们。我打算趁机跑去安度因的房间。根据多日以来我对他军事化的作息的观察与参考，发生在这个时间段的手机盗窃案几乎完全无解。明智之举……我掐指一算，失败的概率可接近零。老天，是谁想出这么妙的主意的，是拉西奥·普瑞斯托。  
当然，一个过于完美的计划不意味着排除意外。你问我计划中止的前提？除非安度因醒着。我谋划好了突发状况的应对，事前将准备一条撤退路线，倘若计划败露，那很明显，朋友们。我们该溜之大吉了——快速下楼，盖好被子，做个假寐的乖宝宝。  
我们一定是发生了什么，对吧。买下这本自传的你们都不是好糊弄的傻瓜，你们肯定这么想——好吧，肃静，肃静朋友们。我会特意透露一件会让你们的良心狂喜乱舞的事：我和安度因真的发生了点故事。  
接下来的故事听起来有那么点离谱，甚至偏离实际。但我必须说，这是我意识到自己不同以往的感情的一个契机。

这会成为季节性迁徙途中一个很好的落脚点。顺温哥华候鸟迁徙线远道而来，浑身毛绒绒的小客人反复啄击已筑好大半的巢，它从各地搜集树枝及细草，建成一个舒适又合乎规格的小窝。它是一只有着蓬蓬软软的棕黑色羽毛，胸脯骄傲的挺起的小鸟，日渐丰满起来的羽毛象征着它刚开始体验成年的乐趣。  
它兴奋得彻夜睡不着觉，毕竟这可是破壳以来第一次值得纪念的独自旅行。也许还有第二次，第三次，但它们绝不比这次印象深刻多少。它幸运地降落在一个极大的昆虫猎场，巢穴周围的树木生机勃勃，形成了天然庇护。等到天一亮，它就会飞出温暖的巢穴，进行激动人心的第一次觅食。时候不早，它该睡了，而不是在枝头上开心的蹦来跳去。  
看来可怜的小候鸟还没来得及清醒意识到自己身处食物链中的一环，在它的辞典里，肥肥的虫子是从树干的缝隙冒出来的，和叶片一样自然生长。世界上不存在捕食者，更不存在猎物。一道矫健的黑影缓慢而小心的接近它，延伸着细枝的树枝完全承受了它的体重。它步态谨慎，脊背低伏——哦，一只黑猫。  
嗜血的猎手正不怀好意地接近小鸟。它扭动着的小肚子，飘来飘去的绒毛，它到底是一只长了羽毛的猪还是脂肪超标的鸟？不管是什么，没有一个理由能够宽恕肥胖的毛团生物。黑猫舔了舔下巴，脚下小心翼翼。它就快得手了，干掉这碍眼的肥鸟！——由远及近的怪声抢在它出招前开始吱呀响，它只能眼睁睁送走扑腾着翅膀的小鸟。

拉西奥发誓，他渐渐开始讨厌老式的木质地板了。扶梯与过分的小心并不能挽救走向衰败的窃取计划，地板吱呀——吱呀，肆无忌惮的公布他的行踪。寄希望于一幢建成近三十二年的老式复合型别墅会成为一个标志性的错误。蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩个人持有的协议证明她于1985年取得果园的永久所有权，房屋的日常修缮及养护又是一笔不小的费用。毋庸置疑，安度因的父亲尽可能在避免沉痛的回忆压垮内心，他放弃插手妻子的过往，转而交给自己各方面都是外行，不谙世事的儿子。  
由安度因来管理果园本身就是个不合理的选择。亚利桑那的年轻男孩并不会为果园及自身设立出发点，联系到一些紧要问题。“城里来的男孩”不太明白如何维修设施，如何养护草木。毕竟在菲尼克斯，这些问题在尤利西斯·格兰特面前迎刃而解。有些木制结构潮湿，年久失修，虽不至影响使用，但充分说明了细枝末节上的隐患。  
简言之，疏忽大意诱发的可不止一点麻烦。拉西奥上楼前蹬掉了拖鞋，他坚信赤脚行走能挽回局面。经过他连日来不间断的勘探，上楼后右拐第三间，安度因，不，他的无上至宝沉睡于此。他终于熬到了他们相逢的这一天，拉西奥紧张不已。要知道，他可一次也没有进去过安度因的房间。这意味着计划有失败的风险。可又有什么好办法呢，他受够了一无所有，只能用餐后甜点换奈法利安手机的三十分钟。  
上天垂怜，这个无神论的小伙子是个天生的幸运儿，地板配合的没有制造出大的动静，他也幸运的没有遇上恐怖片的标准配置：木板和凸起的钉子。一切都顺利的往好的方向发展。拉西奥·普瑞斯托来到了站在艰辛征途的尽头，他像一位勇士完成了对魔王的讨伐，持剑战胜了风车——不，克服了赫尔墨斯的恶作剧。为此，他长长的出了口气。门并没有锁，这不代表他就这样安全了。他必须小心转动把手，尽可能放轻锁舌回缩的咔嗒声。  
成功在即，他想当然的推开一条门缝，心脏却不慎漏跳一拍。  
“啊，唔……”  
拉西奥好像被蜂蜜甜坏了舌头，指尖反射性的缩了下。溜出一道昏光的缝隙后，虚掩着隐忍的甜腻嗓音。无处安放的目光回落脚趾，拉西奥迟迟没有动作。脸部丰富的毛细血管遭遇了前所未有的冲击，固化思维的颠覆导致红潮一直蔓延到了脖子根。他很想找个合理的解释称赞安度因，他的音调的确……好，好听极了。黏软得像裹了一丝又一丝蜂蜜的麦芽糖，流进拉西奥心尖，又随着血液复数次的窜过普瑞斯托微微发酥的尾骨。  
不，不对，舌头和手指没有关系，他最好不要把它们搞混。双腿开始轻飘飘，脚下每一个动作都失去重量，好像要飘到天上去。拉西奥本能的掩上了所能看到的一切，但耳中断断续续的呻吟没有止息。他尝试堵住耳朵，眼睛眯起的缝隙却不免瞥见一段精雕玉琢的小腿轮廓，连呼吸也不畅起来。绷得笔直的脚背，蜷成一团的脚趾。它们，它们象征着——他不受控制的想去窥探——不，不对！安度因……他还没睡呢。明白吗，为了计划的完美执行，他最好……“啊——嗯！”迷离的轻吟仿佛糖丝拉到了极致，也不断裂，就在那轻轻浅浅的荡着，摆着，挠得人心痒难耐。拉西奥浑身沁出了汗。  
“咕。”  
喉咙擅自发出怪声。  
再这么耽搁下去会酿成大错，明白吗。乌瑞恩有权乐在其中，这无可厚非。而他呢，拉西奥·普瑞斯托，唯有美国政府会感谢他对公用事业的赞助与支持：温尼马卡至索诺玛的燃油及人工托运费，乌瑞恩可不至感谢他的不请自来。在温尼马卡，耐萨里奥的存在掀起了生活的大变革，来之不易的安宁难以延续。而尼希昂卓拉的惨痛下场永远是前车之鉴，意义上说，他过的言不由衷。生怕哪一天死亡的噩梦会悄然降临到自己头上——现在呢，耐萨里奥再也威胁不到他了，可他居然过的身不由己，连手机都没能留在身旁，落差相形见拙。  
说实在，他很想立刻离开，躺回床上盖好被子，假装什么都没有发生。但想象不意味着拉西奥能真正意义上对好奇产生有效抗性。好奇心，人类客观发展的真理，往往遭到忽视的危险存在。不论它有着多么闻风丧胆的名号，拉西奥都不可能再抵挡它了。好奇心不再蠢蠢欲动，它延伸出了无数个亟待解答的疑问。  
他好奇安度因什么时候瞒着他们带回了对象，甚至顺理成章的发展到了床上。他知道窥探他人隐私违反规定，但谁又愿意起诉好奇心，或为之辩护？他倍感兴趣的是，难不成她也听见了安度因刚才的……呻吟？  
倘若确有其事，拉西奥真想问问她此刻作何感想。拉西奥感到纳闷的是，究竟怎么样的伎俩能让一个男人发出那样的声音，她又忍着没有羞愧而死——还是说有什么特异功能？不论是什么，他相信她一定自惭形愧。内华达来的年轻人无法直观且准确形容安度因的音调，那实在是……  
直击灵魂。  
事实上，他接下来要做的事很可能涉及安度因的隐私问题。拉西奥想，毕竟他永远无法像要求耐萨里奥那样要求自己。他真的需要一探究竟，亢奋和好奇心迫求满足。再者，想方设法去了解自己的夏娃不失为一种合理的商业手段，公检法也不会指责他滥用商业竞争手段，他没有竞争者，不是吗？而安度因·乌瑞恩，他好脾气的夏娃会原谅他的，毕竟，了解他的神秘女友约等于掌握了半个安度因。他会学着在肉体以外的地方把握住顾客的心，送更多智慧果踏上短暂且美好的索诺玛之旅。  
他真的等不及啦——  
拉西奥像小狗一样优先把鼻子杵进门缝，他没有过分扒大缝隙。这使得他采取了一个相当稳妥的做法，偏过脑袋，更正角度。安度因的私人空间收拾得简约干净，没有纯色家具外的摆设，不显迥异，不显突兀。占地较大的衣柜采用了嵌入式装潢。黑暗中呼吸交错，约六十公分的羊绒方毯发出些微反叛的骚动，向一侧微微滑去。拉西奥好奇的望向推动地毯的作用力，眼底一触到拧紧的脚趾，本能地又一缩。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
画面中没有出现想象的窈窕女性，也否认了另一个不着边际的可能——男友。不存在他们以外的第三者，只有忸怩不安的拉西奥·普瑞斯托，安度因·乌瑞恩自己，和他的手指。此刻拉西奥真的很想婉转的称赞下安度因，锻炼的真不错。看看亚利桑那的金发小伙子，各项数值标准的身体匀称而结实。相较热衷浸泡健身俱乐部发散过剩荷尔蒙的人，乌瑞恩显然更符合普瑞斯托的审美。那并不是性感可以言喻的，他有绝对的证据。拉西奥敢对天发誓，光是安度因把手伸向股间的动作，就有人要把持不住了。  
要知道，拉西奥·普瑞斯托可没有下流到靠幻想那身干净的白衬衫及纽扣后模糊的轮廓线来满足私欲，他发誓，他顶多只联想到安度因的嘴唇——乌瑞恩向他分享蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的故事时他们彼此挨近的那会儿。他是绝然没有想到，拉西奥·普瑞斯托心目中纯净无垢的夏娃……居然玩的这么大。  
看来拉西奥还有点不甘心，他盘算着一个全面观摩的合理角度。它不太理想，从刚才起他的裆部就传来不可忽视的疼痛。不要紧，一定是姿势不对导致下身稍稍勒到了裤子。他会很好的调整状态的，在此之前，安分点。毋庸置疑，好奇心为拉西奥换取了很大的秘密，他整个人尚且处在怔愣与惊叹当中。他不清楚哥伦布发现圣萨尔瓦多怀揣怎样的心情——毕竟他挖掘到的是秘密又不是美洲大陆。确实，好奇心得到满足的滋味太过欢畅，以至拉西奥彻底得意忘形。内华达的年轻人或许再也记不起来，好奇心同样是一把锋利的双刃剑，他舔着刀口滴淌的蜜糖，却淡忘了安全忠告。  
意外总是在不为人知的地方以不为人知的方式上演，一贯如此。不然它凭什么叫意外？普瑞斯托也不例外。幸运女神移开了视线，她不太想关注这个头脑发热的年轻人了，这意味着她的庇护即将到期。下个幸运儿花落谁家——？反正不是拉西奥·普瑞斯托。他郁闷的歪扭身子，想看的清楚一点。谁知道他的左脚脚趾在琢磨什么，它猛然撞响了门扇。这时，他的右脚脚踝也没有闲着，一下绊到了脚背上，极不优雅的失掉重心。泰坦在上，它们向惯性达成了终极协议，合谋出卖拉西奥的配合真是天衣无缝。  
简而言之，他迎面摔了进去。

（八）  
我知道你们想问什么，朋友。看来我们处得非常默契，以至于你们内心的欢呼传到了我心中，这正是我了解你们的一种手段。看在我眷顾你们犹如爱戴本杰明·富兰克林的份上，为什么不现在启动亚驴逊，订购一本出自我手的自传特典呢——什么，你说查无此书。哦当然了，我的枪手——不，我本人都还没开始动笔呢。  
言归正传，我知道肯定有人要怪罪我为什么不做些改变书目分级的小工作，在此，我必须郑重重申，我还是处男——你们得知道自己在拥护一个疯狂的主意。处男可受不了这样的刺激，我的鼻腔毛细血管忍耐到了极限。要我说，承认自己是处男没有值得害羞的，之于一个利益至上的利己主义社会，它的价值与体现弥足珍贵……你似乎认为我有意在解释？我要告诉你，是又怎样？  
拜托，你都买了我的书，要知道当你读到这儿时已经远远超过了退款时间。再接下去想不想烂尾都是我的自由，明白吗。哦，事先提醒你，如果你胆敢差评……我保证你一公里范围内的商店都会在休息日打烊，这可不在危言悚听。我希望你们能明白的是，我和耐萨里奥有着天壤之别。他是我极力避免成为的未来。也许过去他曾被我视作榜样。但我熟知自我实现的需求，没人比我了解拉西奥·普瑞斯托，我即是他。不会再有人比自己更了解“我”。  
我拒绝重演尼希昂卓拉的悲剧，拒绝拉西奥·普瑞斯托的过去周而复始。这意味着我会成为比想象还要棒的伴侣，忠诚，家庭，财富——但愿这些能避免哪儿又蹦出来个麻烦的小拉西奥……  
我不知道安度因对接下来的故事做好了准备没有，但我知道……未来的前景一定是光明的。

他哭了。  
不是特指安度因，拉西奥也想大哭一场，只是还没付诸行动。  
安慰一个悲伤哭泣的人不总比喜极而泣简单，毕竟后者可是个例。前者，就得讲究什么事了。拿现在的问题来讲，排除非常选项，约三种可结合的应对方式皆供参考挑选：没关系我啥都没看见；身材不错；你的兴趣我很看好的哦。他排列组合并换位思考，意识到并没有什么显著改善，反而可能起到反作用。  
根据学生时期的选择题运算铁则，字数上压倒性胜利的应该是正确答案。  
“还请……不要说出去。”他羞得满面通红，下唇留下了牙齿的红印。  
拉西奥呆滞的望向天花板，光线随布帘的缝隙悄然变化。这时候，正确的做法应向当事人道歉。他没有刻意去解释自己的用意，也不太关心“受害者”的强烈反应，说到受害者……他抬手擦净了鼻下鲜血，又沉默的盯着纸巾鲜红的血迹，感受着某种灵魂深处的寂静。男人一生可能会被几种问题困扰，涉及尊严十有八九集中在腰部及以下。等等，他怎么能先于耐萨里奥哲学思辨？毕竟这位自封的“受害者”终于意识到，裤裆突然变紧，其实不只是姿势的问题。  
“听见了吗，拉西奥？”  
“嗯。”  
“……你没在听吧。”  
“嗯。”好像有什么不对。拉西奥眨眨眼，牙齿一时绊到了舌头，“噗——嗯？不不不，你在小瞧我的专注程度，我的朋友？你我都知道这可是不能缺席的重要话题，我正准备洗耳恭听。所以，说吧。我保证自己没有走神。”  
现在他明白了。拉西奥真是一个字也没听进去。安度因沮丧的叹了口气。“我想说的是。”他稍稍振奋了下精神，“关于你看到的……那些事。我希望你能够暂时保密，这很重要，拉西奥。看在我们是朋友的份上，我希望你能尽量的……减少知情者，别往外传。如果你愿意向我做出保证，我能……唔……”他又不好意思的低下头去，脸颊发烫，“我可以在力所能及的范围答应你的要求。只是，别太出格。”  
思考模式的失衡同行为并无联系，现实不止一次证明其不无道理。拉西奥翘起拇指：“你的兴趣我很看好的哦。”——他发誓，待机发言完全延迟的时候他真的什么也没想。  
安度因难得严厉起来：“拉西奥！我可没在开玩笑！”他似乎也希望能有些威胁到另一当事人的手段，手指却在这个不成熟想法的影响下交握起来，“要知道，这些可是……不可姑息的偷窥行为，明白吗。如果你不愿意接受这个条件，说不定我会要求警察出面。”  
他不会这样做的，下定决心的人可不会用“说不定”要求他人。要知道，普瑞斯托可从不惧壮着胆子张牙舞爪的猫咪：“你现在想和我谈条件了，亲爱的安度因？这并不是个难以达成的请求，我的朋友，念在我们关系不错——让我好好思考一下，有哪些卑微的请求能让我从中获取一份公平的交易。”  
“别太出格，拉西奥。我相信自己能够信任你。”——话音未落。“你向来熟悉邮政公司的做派，我的朋友。一件论斤估价的包裹，他们恨不得拆开分发，好赚取多一丝回扣。要我说，真是为求利益不择手段……而精明如我的商人才会重视顾客的消费体验，不会费尽心思掏空客户口袋。听着，我的朋友，我有个简单的主意，就当严重削减我的那部分利益。你值得一听。我建议我们首先从购买的数量下手，多购一箱就有邮费上的优惠。机会难得……无论如何你都不该拒绝我舍弃自己的利益为你创造的财富。我的朋友。”  
“这不是还在讨零花钱吗。”安度因做出总结。他不太情愿的咕哝一声，“我知道了，明天会和早餐一起摆在桌上。”比他设想的温和许多的要求，乌瑞恩稍松口气。他想趁早结束这个窘迫的夜晚，“如果结束了……”“手机。”向上的掌心摊到面前，它的主人不客气的勾勾手指，“难不成你以为区区一箱智慧果，交易就公平了？”  
“我告诉过你。现在不是耽于玩乐的时候，明白吗，拉西奥。为了你的伤势考虑，你不能放任自己再添新伤。长时间卧床、姿势不变，加上最重要的……你只能单手操作。并不是我危言耸听，你必须知道这样做可能会伤到你的手部关节，还有眼睛——拜托，你必须对自己负起责任来。”  
无稽之谈。受人关心固然叫人欲罢不能，却无法与无所事事的生活形成价值对等。关心又不是娱乐，只能两者取一，他自当争取最好的：“我向你保证，只是增添一点平日乐趣，我绝不会让自己年轻健康的身体变得又瞎又废。”  
“拉西奥，这样不好——”“哦，我忽然想到一件事。关于我的哥哥，我相信他一定会很好奇我为什么这么长一段时间都没有回去。作为家人，他首当其冲要问我去了哪儿……接着会过问理由。安度因，我的朋友，这事真令我担忧。要知道，我从小就不是个爱说谎的孩子。我真的很担心，到时面对我哥哥的盘问，我无法保守住……你的秘密。”拉西奥说话时目不转睛，实在难分虚实。他狡猾的眨眨眼，示意安度因他正为此犯难。  
“你、你应该向我保证！……而不是威胁……”他说不下去了。谁知道内华达男孩又会冒出什么坏点子？拖延还是周旋？算了吧。安度因踌躇了小会，续道，“我可以还给你，拉西奥。但你必须保证以后不会以此威胁我。如果你愿意答应，我会在条件准许的情况下默许你……使用手机。”  
但愿拉西奥能就此打住。他无法要求一个生活在为什么、原因及理由的世界的人点到为止，商人之间不存在点到为止，利益就是他的公理、他的合理性，就像魔鬼不惜引述圣经来替自己辩护。所以他并不期待拉西奥单方面的交易公平到什么地步，安度因深有体会，他的内华达朋友随时能用花言巧语换走他人的决心。只要他到此为止，交易止步于此，一切——“对了。”  
他又想到什么坏点子了？安度因真正意义上为交易可能的附加条件不安起来：“嗯？”  
拉西奥挨近他。实际他说的很小声，但内华达男孩眸底的深处带有一股莫名的神秘色彩：“后面，真的很好玩吗。”他只是好奇的眨了眨眼睛，没人窥到其中的恶意，更没人料到他要这样问。如果他能提前预知答案，没准现在会好受些，安度因不知道该怎样回答，只好又一次低下头去。  
“我。”圣光在上！他有生以来从未想过会被问及如此隐私的层面，怎么会有人问出这种问题。沉默可避免不了问题，安度因鼓足勇气想要面对，“我只能告诉你。各种爱好……因人而异。”  
拉西奥动了动嘴唇：“那……”——“手机在衣柜那边！拜托，拉西奥，到、到此为止，请务必现在就……离开这里！”

就这样，我，拉西奥·普瑞斯托，误打误撞回归了正常生活。我很高兴这件事并不至影响我和安度因之间的关系，相反，秘密的存在让我们看上去更为亲密，像……最好的朋友那样。也许你们中有人细心的发现，尼希昂卓拉开始从我的叙述中淡去。我想告诉你的是，正是如此。你可以将其描述为生物的趋光性，不可否认，我在黑暗的地方待得实在……太久了。视网膜的感光系统一经退化，生物面临的选择唯有逃避或接受。  
习惯活在漆黑的深夜的猫总是会畏惧破晓的第一缕阳光的，它唯恐胸中巨大的孤独会落下不再升起，唯恐改变带走尼希昂卓拉的思念。现在，我无须否认，已经有什么从本质悄然改变。  
我之所以不像其他人千方百计的追求幸福，那是因为我知道……它太短暂了。幸福就是个贩卖希望的商人，而我早便尝到了，美好破灭的滋味——要知道，并非每个童话故事都温馨的不可方物，它避免不了转折。我想很快，就得到必须赋予故事一个“好景不长”的开头的时候了。

（九）  
好景不长。  
姑且以为个人工伤得以宽限假期，但介入现实的代价可不轻松。受伤的胳膊学不会主动请假，依靠五根尚完好的手指完成请假报告又实在强人所难。当然，生活向来如此，像燃烧一根火柴，烧到不同的程度就该……重新点燃。如果他不去联络耐萨里奥并陈述实情，那么工伤赔偿金及带薪假期会成比例削减，要想一分不差的挣回来，合适人选唯独奈法利安——一想到面对耐萨里奥，拉西奥的积极性也成比例削减。  
钱，哦，他爱死钱了，你问夏娃……？多么残忍的问题，就像要求猫选左边还是右边的蛋蛋！  
休假地点订在脚下，加利福尼亚州的索诺玛县，葡萄与酒的天堂，还有诸多商机亟待发掘，人脉亟待拓展。恰恰相反，他看重的不止它的社会价值，毕竟索诺玛有太多值得留恋的东西为他量身打造。安度因·乌瑞恩……伙食，住房，原生动物，说教方式。他很久没享受过如此的舒适安逸。生活若长此以往，他能保证两小时不腻。  
与赢得更多休假对应的是胜算，这绝大部分取决于奈法利安。拉西奥确实向兄长提起过延长休假及工伤报备的诉求，向来视家庭利益为首要原则的奈法利安不负众望的……否定了后者。换言之，他的休假成比例延长了，代价却不轻松。没有补偿金，没有基本工资维持。直至普瑞斯托——他不可一世的父亲挤空他的最后一丝价值。算了，他至少还能从安度因身上讨……点安慰。  
为趁早扭转奈法利安无药可救的本性，拉西奥决定接受奈法利安提出的不成熟建议：一改白吃白住的做派，加入到果园日常维护的工作去——考虑到尊严与利益的取舍，拉西奥·普瑞斯托明智的选择了……妥协。

“拉西奥，这有个鸟窝。”抓扶住的木头梯子上方，树枝匆匆摇响。扶梯第三阶支起草编拖鞋及它主人的体重，对方不太适应鞋面摩擦而发红的脚跟稍稍踮起。再上去是不堪一握的脚踝、没什么肌肉分量的小腿、尺寸不过膝的夏季短裤，裤腿较宽松，“……不知道到底是谁的巢。主人不在附近，里面也没有蛋和雏鸟。”  
绳带特意系松，裤腰松垮垮的搭在紧窄的胯骨上。形似绒线球垂下的线头，左摇右摆，让人忍不住想拽进手心。光斑倾透一片片间隙，试图逃避人为检查的绿叶伙同碎树皮并计划了数条逃跑路线，它们中的大部分从半眯的眸边滚走，砸入新垦的土坑，而计划的其它成员则凭空消失。他迎向让人目盲的逆光，方位预估抬眼可知的头顶正上。大腿内侧透着一层细密的汗珠，腿线笔直——对对对，角度正确，继续保持——裤腿下敞露的旖旎尽收眼底。  
今天是什么样的幸运色呢。  
拉西奥眯起眼睛，心不在焉的回道：“你看上去毫无头绪，我的朋友。能为你排忧解难真叫我荣幸备至，容我做个礼貌的揣测。联系迁徙习性及巢穴尺寸，我想它完成的期限大概得追溯到……一周——和你一周前的果园大检查没关系，纯属个人猜测。真不敢相信，居然真的会有鸟类把原住民活动这么频繁的地方当作巢穴。”  
“一周前搬过来的新邻居吗。”他放不下那个主人未归的鸟窝，又目不转睛的盯了一会儿，自言自语起来，“但愿是个好脾气的小个子。”  
拉西奥单手叉腰，无比敷衍的认同道：“说得对，要是它一直待到苹果成熟……”它就该待到苹果成熟。他想，要想排除竞争者并有效保证智慧果的销路，他需要这只鸟。拉西奥没什么罪恶感的想，等它把整个果园啄个精光，他的生意保证能水涨船高。  
“我会尽量不在照顾果树的时候惊扰它，我想，尽量别去破坏鸟窝的结构，让它维持原状。也许我母亲很欢迎小家伙的到来。”  
拉西奥刚想接话，却发现无话可说。有时候他都不想承认——深受普瑞斯托教化的思维模式真的开始适应同居对象是老好人的日子了。值得一说，新搬来的绒毛邻居令菲尼克斯来的金发男孩愁闷不展，这回可不能冤枉拉西奥·普瑞斯托，他既没照安度因的腰轻掐一把，也没惹出什么祸端。无可置疑，罪魁祸首是他们小小的邻居——乌瑞恩喃喃自语：“附近还有野猫，从生物本能来讲，没有什么能够绝对保证它的安全。”  
“野猫？”  
他意外低估了果园的影响力。  
“是一只黑猫，有人为饲养过的痕迹。”安度因往自己的喉咙比划了一下，“项圈破破烂烂的，对人的戒备心也很强。它是邻街其中一家收留过的弃猫，再之前的流浪事迹只有它自己知道。后来那家人搬去华盛顿的公寓居住。由于公寓的租借性质拒绝宠物出入，它就自然而然……又遭到了遗弃。”  
拉西奥听得有些出神。老实说，他对黑猫似曾相识的过往产生了浓厚的兴趣：“我想它一定很有攻击性，而且咬伤过喂食的人的手指。我的朋友，我很熟悉这样的小家伙。要不然又有什么能解释它迄今流浪的缘由？……因为忠诚告诉它，它只能靠啃食过往的残渣独活。”——因为忠诚告诉他，他有着无可背叛的过去。  
“动物保护组织也想尽办法，他们试过很多种捕获办法，全都不了了之。现在愿意喂养它的家庭并不多，那孩子有着很严重的皮肤病，又过于抵触他人的接近。很多人都束手无策。如果可以……”他说到此处又低下头去，“真希望能带它去做个身体检查，让它稍微……变得可爱点。”  
它真幸运。拉西奥想，有这么多人想方设法的帮助它。没有时刻活在饥饿的恐惧，没有时刻体验濒死的契机。只是不同形式的苦难，不同形式的生存方式，开出了不同的花，结出了不同的果实。他还以为所有相同的遭遇都会像汇入大海的泉水，最终扭成苦涩难食的果子。  
他开始无意识加入到自我救赎当中——你真的以为就这么简单？他集中不了注意，并非完全出于对幸运色的好奇，而是我们的内华达男孩受到了某种生物召唤。乍听上去有点近似高维生物的克苏鲁版，不过远没这么夸张，21世纪可不存在内脏长出触须的生物——要是有我也不会在这写自传了，一本生物观察日记都能获评21世纪“达尔文”。赢得诺宝尔奖，声名远扬。幻想真美好，不是吗？事实上……拉西奥·普瑞斯托正被果园东南面的围墙所吸引。“安度因。”他说，这或许正是他们话题的突破口。未经打理的黑色皮毛，脑袋与整坨身体融为一团，揣着手眯起眼睛，无所事事的晒太阳的黑猫——破破烂烂的项圈成了决定性的证据。  
运气不错。那只遭到了妖魔化的穷凶极恶的黑猫就在那。  
“什么？”  
安度因不明所以。  
“准备好养猫了吗。”  
拉西奥翘起拇指，胸有成竹。他真奇怪，安度因疑惑不已，围墙那儿到底有什么能大惊小怪的东西？一片非比寻常的树叶？暂歇路旁的冰激凌车？还是蝴蝶花鸟一类奇趣生物？说实在话，普瑞斯托的跳跃性思维中真正让人好奇的仅占三成。他不是否定拉西奥的想法，只是在这之前，他还是担心拉西奥可能的危险举动。  
“猫……等等，拉、拉西奥，你不应该试图挑战一只容易受惊的猫，贸然接近会让你受伤，我相信你绝不想要那样的结果。”安度因也看到了围墙上的危险分子。他本想爬下梯子，制止拉西奥冒进的挑战危险——但他的朋友毫无征兆的撒开了手。这个一时自我认同上头的小伙子可能忘了自己原本的职责。扶梯从而失去了支撑，这使得安度因不得不猛地抓住就近的树枝，避免扶梯向后倒去。  
“……拉西奥！”  
“我代表普瑞斯托感谢你热情殷切的关心。但我有个更好的关怀建议，我的朋友。铺垫有点多你可以理解成职业病什么的——我向你保证，只要耐心等待，准备好水和食物，我们很快就能和凶恶的室友聊上天，我打赌它的毛发肯定比腿毛长出不少。当然可别忘了支付我的劳务费。念在我们关系这么好的份上，我乐意给你提供九折优惠——你知道，下午茶种类与平常不变，只是必须付出与我劳动相对的——水果芭菲。”  
他根本不打算听安度因的回答，这个狡猾的内华达小子知道他亲爱的夏娃不会拒绝任何人。安度因抓着梯子进退两难，他似乎还有什么想说的：“等，等一下，拉西奥！梯子……”  
——他跑远了。

要追上一只猫可不容易。堪比铁人三项专业运动员的体能，攀岩世界锦标赛冠军的攀爬能力，皇后街公认好邻居那样上蹿下跳的本领。三者结合，横竖也不像个地球人。这就对了，它通俗的解释了为什么我没能追上黑猫，因为我是个地球人，明白吗？也许我是比你们聪明许多，但我还是个热爱地球的美国公民。  
如果你对此有异议麻烦多念几遍，我没有闲情逸致帮你麻痹跟不上节奏的大脑。别害我白费口舌。  
不幸各有各的特殊之处。拉西奥·普瑞斯托没能追上萨萨（zaza），别介意他提前想了个没有性别之分的名字，他们命运多舛的新室友可能擅长抖动两颗蛋蛋，也许是一颗……又或许它没有蛋蛋，还有可能定期撅屁股，叫得人心痒难耐，一不小心就生下一窝嗷嗷乱叫的小怪物。无论哪个，不幸都没能以正确的方式告一段落。  
萨萨又一次消失在围墙尽头，它全速狂奔的脚程可不是徒步能轻易追上的水平。放弃吧，至少他好好努力过了，水果芭菲也不会少他一份。听着，这或许真的听上去很半途而废，实际……它就是。值得一说，他凭实力争取来的休假日，他凭本事赚到手的大好时光——怎么能统统浪费到猫的身上？拉西奥有着自己的人生规划——吃喝玩乐。人生的意义所在。  
他想折返回去，向安度因提前邀功顺便提早点心时间。在点心方面，他的夏娃可真是尽到了被帮助者的义务——他当然是被施以方。你们从头到尾到底在读些什么，是拉西奥，拉西奥·普瑞斯托不求回报的帮助着他的夏娃。也许具体事例确实掐指可数，但你要明白，也许我慷慨大方的把丰功伟绩让给了安度因，何况还有不可忽视的略写部分。探知真相向来不是容易事。还记得吗，朋友们，我替他扶着……梯子。哦，梯子，他想起了什么。  
算了，他最好当作什么也没有发生。毕竟出现在个人自传，还同撰写者未来有着一段美好关系的亚利桑那男孩可不至有个三长两短。他胡思乱想着，正要抬脚往回走——  
——门铃响了。  
访客……？真稀奇。还不到旅游的宣传季节，赴加州的旅客想要留在相机中的可不是单一的绿树，想必在驶入加州境内的途中，他们已经拍下了不止一张景观照。现在，厌倦了风景的人们只想和葡萄合影，以此证明自己见证了索诺玛当地最富盛名的丰收季。除此以外？得了吧，谁在乎果实是如何开花生长的。换言之，赶在一个不开花不结果的季节来此旅游。排除人身攻击选项——看来真相昭然若揭。拉西奥心想，访客的目的很大可能与纯粹的旅游性质相反，也许……  
有关蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩。

这样再好不过，朋友们，我的机会来了。要知道，若说为安度因一劳永逸的处理麻烦，这正是个机会。相信我内心脆弱饱受折磨的夏娃并不想面对这些吸血的蚂蝗，他们有支票、“合法”权益为之撑腰，不过没关系，安度因还有我呢。毕竟无论我是否情愿，耐萨里奥都自愿为我的失误买单。  
因此我的协助……我亲爱的夏娃想必求之不得。  
到时就能将功补过，朋友们——他会惊喜过望的忘掉梯子的事，又或许会奖励我点零……碎生意。

（十）  
不到十岁时失去父亲是个沉重的打击，在失去了原生家庭之后，还要再等很久，才能组建一个家庭来取代它。这是一种非常特别的孤独。当他遇到了蒂芬·艾莉安，瓦里安明白，他出生至今的错误都被完全修正。他很高兴十八岁那年本尼迪塔斯作为朋友邀请了他，或许他会用毕生记住那场空前绝后的晚宴。他与蒂芬在这个汇聚了信托基金、跨太平洋贸易、轻工业等私有市场精英的盛宴上相遇，也许那时艾莉安的美貌与涵养给所有人留下了深刻的印象，但成功者只有一个。瓦里安十分荣幸的和她走到一起，成功坠入爱河。  
安度因是这份爱的证明。也许只有自己明白，在突然被宣告拥有了这样一个来之不易的家庭的时候，他多么的欣喜若狂。他深爱着蒂芬，更珍惜自己唯一的儿子。他曾希望自己能更好的教育安度因，直至他接过自己的衣钵。过程或许艰难，但对这个从小展现过人才华的男孩而言不值一提。他原本……这样计划，而他的儿子显然有着另一套想法。对于瓦里安一手建立起来的家族基业，安度因没有太大的兴趣。不如说比起继承庞大家业，他更趋向于扮演一个普通的美国公民。  
他强迫过安度因一段时间，为的是他的儿子能把自我塑造成合格的乌瑞恩，后来他又发觉这是个错误。比之偏执的钻研从商典籍，每逢午后，清闲下来的闲暇，蒂芬精心准备的热茶与点心更让他醉心。虽然他知道其中绝大部分出于蒂芬的爱护，她无时不希望安度因能留下快乐的童年回忆。借用本尼迪塔斯的话说，小安度因在小的时候就流露出了较强的同理心及医学方面的热衷，扮演合适的社会角色会令他受益匪浅。  
如果说他的这位商界朋友在安度因起步阶段起了个好头，同样，他也在他接下去的人生中掀起了……戏剧性的毁灭。  
瓦里安知道，排除异己，公平竞争有时并非市场准则。一定程度上说，采取非正规手段所获得利益往往远超想象，法益是个无情的收税人。在拥有了一个令人艳羡的家庭以后，他进一步否定了本尼迪塔斯继续干涉私有市场的想法，也许正是那过于决然的拒绝，创造了悲剧畸形的开端。  
这个与他亲密无间的朋友向兄弟会提供了事故当天蒂芬所乘车辆的号牌。与未知途径联系上他的主谋精心策划了事故，事故当天，由于搭乘车辆外出的并非自己，遇害的蒂芬……死在了送往医院的途中。瓦里安赶到现场以后，不论是四分五裂的车头，还是凹扁的车身……都不约而同的留下了蒂芬绝望的证明，那些还没有干涸的鲜血撕裂着他的心。他不知道如何面对前来安抚情绪的医护人员，更不知道如何面对最爱的儿子。他原以为乌瑞恩世代的死亡诅咒在此终结，却没想到竟然以这样残忍的方式降临到了蒂芬的身上。诅咒不会终结，它只会延续。  
原本，死在安度因十八岁这年的，应该是他。  
事故现场被捕后本尼迪塔斯反对自己即遂杀人的罪名成立，常居地搜刮出来的证物试图堵住他的嘴，但他还是极力与兄弟会撇请关系，声称自己与蒂芬·艾莉安·乌瑞恩的死并无关联。直到坐上原告席，瓦里安才蓦然惊觉，当初他真是一点也不了解自己这位“朋友”。他非常感谢自己老交情的阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔——童年收留自己的米奈希尔家族的独子，他们过去做过儿童时期的对手兼朋友——介绍的私人律师，有了他的帮助，瓦里安得以在二审有力扳倒了本尼迪塔斯及兄弟会的乌合之众。  
他赢得了这场对他而言没有结果的庭审，是为可怜的蒂芬讨回一个公道？还是为看清一个居心叵测的朋友兀自庆幸？无论哪个，他都不知道……要怎么安慰自己的儿子。他无法察觉安度因细微的心理变化，这不过是蒂芬轻易做到的事，而他，在想要给予安度因如过去一般温馨美好的道路上一筹莫展。  
他回去得很晚，酒、香烟、赌博、斗殴，他想尽办法的逃离现实，沉醉在对妻子的怀缅。一切又回到了过去，失去父亲的他，失去母亲的安度因……他知道那是一种什么样的悲伤，他太明白不过了。他太熟悉现在作为父亲该做的事了，去抱紧他，去抚摸他的脸颊，去告诉他，我们会一直在一起。这一切听上去是这样简单易懂，可从没人告诉过他，忍住哭泣真的会……这么难。他担心嚎啕大哭会惊动他熟睡的男孩来安慰他，或者招来这个坚强了太久的孩子脆弱的哭泣。夜深了，他拎着一袋温热的鲜奶蛋糕，失魂落魄的走在街上。  
他有点记不清钥匙在哪。换做过去，蒂芬会在门口一直等他。一边嗔怪他喝得烂醉如泥，一边递过来一杯温过的新鲜苹果汁。他磨蹭了一段时间，最终在地毯下找到了钥匙。要向哪儿转动……？他又记不清了，总而言之。门开了。他深呼吸，面对厅堂角落的瓶中美好过的花束。  
蒂芬。他默念着，回忆涌上眼眶。  
他很庆幸，他的安度因或许去睡觉了。实话说，他真的需要一些时间消化情绪。他正欲步入客厅，拉开一张椅子，感受这个空空荡荡的家中前所未有的巨大孤寂。前方的木头地板忽然响起熟悉的节奏，一个身影迫切的走入他的视野，经回忆模糊的轮廓让他不禁产生了可笑的错觉。他本能的想要止住流泪的冲动。  
一个瓦里安常用的马克杯撞到胸口。他又下意识的接过来，拇指沾到些许微黏的液体。  
“也许我做的没有那么好。”蒂芬的眼睛好像在星空中闪闪发亮，尽管他知道这是多么不可理喻的幻梦，还是忍不住信以为真。他又开始想念蒂芬那些掺着爱意的嗔怪，又开始想念婚礼上穿着婚纱的她是多么叫人心动，他想念她眸底的温柔，想念她亲吻过的每一片花瓣，想念……她还在身边的日子。不知是不是错觉，世界降下寂静的旋钮前，他似有似无的听见一声轻喃，“但我会和你一直在一起。”  
——“爸爸。”  
那是他毕生所爱。

不到四十岁时失去妻子是个沉重的打击，在家庭变得四分五裂之后，他永远不会再选择组建一个新的家庭。这是一种非常特别的……相伴。

分居两地令这位父亲深感不安，好在他们之间不总伴随争执。乌瑞恩父子只是较为和平的分开一段时间，大学宣布放假后安度因第一时间赶往加利福尼亚，以他自己的方式怀念蒂芬。而他……唯一的儿子离开身边后他无事可做。说起加利福尼亚，这并不是个深得他喜爱的地方。  
事故当日，蒂芬正预备前往加州索诺玛，其名下一块私人住宅。据蒂芬说，那是艾莉安世代袭承的土地，过去用于栽种葡萄等一系列爬藤植物，但1970年她父亲因心血管疾病逝世后，她就开始改种苹果。至于这座承载着蒂芬的过去的苹果园，瓦里安一次也没有见过。他极力反对安度因离开自己身边，不单出于对他人身安全的顾虑，更多的是，他认识到自己不能没有安度因。  
为此，提前结束工作前往加利福尼亚是必须的。他不会把这视作旅行，加州废除死刑的荒唐政策让他失望透顶。失望并不意味着他愿意放任儿子生活在陌生的土地坐视不管。踏足一次也没有到访过的索诺玛，这位孤身前来的父亲心情无比怅惘，他一方面回忆着蒂芬的点滴若有所失，一方面在为见到阔别多日的儿子暗自欣喜。他发誓无论安度因想要选择什么样的未来，他都会成为儿子背后的助力。  
但，谁能解释一下。  
正确的地址，正确的景致，正确的时间。唯独一个错误的人。代替安度因应门的是个有着罕见中东脸孔的年轻男孩，下巴处留了一撮不合年龄的胡子。瓦里安不记得自己的儿子在大学生涯及久远的过去与这样的异国人打过交道，如果真的有这么一号人物，他的儿子为什么从没和他提起过。“你是谁。”他没什么耐心的问道。比起结识毫无意义的陌生人，唯有见到自己的儿子才称得上不虚此行。  
“原谅我没有第一时间自我介绍。拉西奥·普瑞斯托。”和蔼可亲的态度像一封介绍信——瓦里安很快意识到这并不是个简单的小子，“我来自内华达，内华达的温尼马卡。有什么我能帮到你的吗？当然……我很忙，如你所见，这儿有太多事需要处理。很多时候得视情况而定，也许我会对你知无不言。”  
瓦里安不想白费口舌，他试图用简单问句结束没必要的谈话：“安度因呢，他在哪儿。”  
“当然，你可不是第一个。到这来的每个人都想见他，现在等候室大排长龙。就像什么大型的粉丝见面会，盛况空前，一年一度的大阅兵都没这么壮观。我为你大概估算了一下，担任道德标杆耐心排队预计要等……三天零七个小时。当然，你也会有另一个快捷选项，选择把排在前面的人送进——医院、火葬场，随便哪儿都行。乍听上去有点硬核，不过请放心。等您刑满释放，我保证队伍也排的差不多了，安度因也会……好好的接待你。”  
他可能是安度因的朋友，这个想法止住了瓦里安的拳头。如若他的缘故致使自己的儿子失去了一个知心朋友——暂不提他的好坏——那太得不偿失了。“我没有时间折腾。”他口气不善，“如果你不想在这浪费时间。给我让开。”  
“这只是一个善意的建议。”他没有照做，只是无奈的摊开手，证明他的善意诚如所言，“如果你真的想找大忙人并说上话，何不拨通他的号码把他约出去呢。我恐怕他是我见过最为友善的人了，倘若你的用意合情合理，或者不怎么完美，他都会出于好意答应你——所以与其在这像伪造那些疤一样皱眉，还不如想个让它们不至被人从左边揍到右边去的好借口。当然，我是个崇尚形式主义的自然人，坚决不认同法律反对的条约。我想这其中包括……擅闯他人住宅。”  
他好像很了解自己的儿子，这令瓦里安无法被轻易说服。他必须克制情绪，绝不能在蒂芬的果园大打出手。但要明白另一个道理并不困难，要想见到安度因，必须优先搞定这个不好应付的小伙子。来这以前他可不知道安度因交了这么棘手的朋友。瓦里安决定正视“麻烦”，因此他试图让声音带有长辈的威信：“你是谁。”——问题又一次回到了原点，而这回，这个内华达来的年轻人选择了不同的方式。  
“看来我还得重新介绍下自己。”他清了清嗓子，想让瓦里安听得更清楚一点。为此他无比骄傲的伸手以示和平，“你好，我是安度因的男朋友。”

（十一）  
“真是的，说什么男朋友。”湿纸巾覆上鼻翼一侧，帮他擦去流出来的鼻血，“自己也不觉得夸张。”听了事情的前因后果，他的夏娃羞得满脸通红。责备的口吻也稍稍发颤，好像那真的是个恶意多于乐趣的玩笑。  
拉西奥小心翼翼的吸了吸鼻子，他不指望这样做能够止住鼻血，相反这能让他看上去更有受害者的样子，有便控诉。当众发表男友宣言后，他莫名其妙挨了一记生猛的手刀，到现在鼻子还流血不止。若不是安度因及时救场——他偷瞥着沙发上沉默不言的瓦里安。“因为——”他故作伤心，“这么说不是很有底气吗。”  
拜托……谁能想到这种浑身充满暴力气场，犹如斯巴达附体的暴力集团首脑一样的人物会是你老爹啊！他努力想在两人间寻找共通之处，却惊讶的发现这是个极为荒唐的主意。他干嘛要在北极熊和毛绒绒的企鹅之间找到共性？顺带一提安度因是那个毛绒绒的企鹅。“父亲，我也说过了，不要遇上什么不好解决的事情就想着动用暴力。”说得好亲爱的夏娃，麻烦替一个流鼻血的可怜人多说点，“那是种很空洞又无实体的满足，何况您并不是每次都能大事化小。”  
谢天谢地，这番不及自己全盛时期十二分之一的教育方式真的让瓦里安面露难色。“我只是。”他十指交叉，以往的锐气消失无踪，“好奇这儿有什么吸引我儿子的。我原以为你会因为蒂芬否定……”  
“否定整个加利福尼亚？”安度因笑了下，“我不会这样做的，爸爸。仇恨一个自己不了解的东西并不是值得提倡的行为。我没有因此仇恨任何人，任何事，无论整个加利福尼亚，还是本尼迪塔斯。我会时不时想起他为我们做的事。他没有坏的彻底，只是有什么改变了，爸爸。告别过去最佳的方式是宽恕。”  
不，拉西奥在胸中否定他的天真，不是所有人都值得被原谅，他们中的有些……并不会接受你的好意。当然，同样的问题由安度因来回答，他肯定会给出截然相反的答案。  
若回答的机会交到拉西奥手中，那么答案很简单。试问，罪犯和罪犯互相吸引的概率大，还是罪犯和神父？现状正是如此，他不可否认安度因的存在近似神、神父或一个希望与曙光的集成体。毕竟他无法在一颗充满神性与宽恕的内心寻求仇恨。  
他很好奇，“爸爸”，或许在潜意识彰显的怜悯中扮演了极其重要的角色。  
“爸爸”是什么。它不同于“父亲”吗？似乎也不同于“妈妈”和“母亲”。对着“爸爸”，就能以这样亲密的口吻述说内心的想法？他不由自主看向安度因，想要从夏娃身上找出一丝解释。真叫人意外，世界上竟然真的存在着类似“爸爸”的血缘关系……也许有了“爸爸”，他就不会直到现在也不敢相信，小孩子，其实是可以向爱他的人撒娇的。

错误有着很多很多种形式，它们并不相同。死亡，人际关系，认知以及……出生。而话到此处，我正好有着一个关于错误的故事，想要同你们分享。

沉重的铁门轰然关闭，将缝隙后呼之欲出的恶意及餐食的气味隔绝起来。铁链发了疯样来回摇晃。一个通体漆黑的身影逃跑似的甩开背后尖锐的噪音。它是一只流浪多时，且饥肠辘辘的黑猫。饥饿驱使它四处觅食，驱使它想尽办法得到一顿饱餐。它蜷缩在噪音、油污、腐臭的世界，这并不是世界的全貌，那只是一个肮脏又无人向往的角落，而它生活在那里，向来如此。  
出于生理本能的折磨，它不得已出此下策——顺着油烟管进入厨房，偷偷拖走一小块肉。管道偶尔会变得很烫，很热，让它无法忍耐，但合格的猎手懂得等待时机。失败没有令它感到气馁，它最后盯着管道入口很是期待地看了一会，又难过地意识到自己马上就要和那儿告别了。  
生活就是这样，自它出生迄今不曾改变：驱逐、追打，殃及眼睛的碎石子，扑到面前企图恐吓的大狗。它不能反抗这些生活的构成物，人们会嘴里含糊不清的叫骂着，踢它，或者用东西赶它。前者居多，毕竟，连狗都不怎么愿意在它身上嗅来嗅去——要它说，它并不喜欢生活。  
现在，它又要开始新的流浪生活了。直到遇到一个小小的纸箱，找到一顿足以下咽的食物。  
它很想挠挠耳朵，还有后背，一些奇怪的感觉折磨了它很长一段时间。它们在它毛发间爬来爬去，好像根本不打算停下。起初它会跑去树干旁蹭蹭身体，以驱赶它们，可无济于事，不适还是与日俱增。这时，它忽然在一面玻璃前停下脚步。玻璃干净的表面倒映出自己的模样——出于好奇，它很想用爪子碰一碰“猫”。它看上去骨瘦如柴，眼中充满茫然，也和自己一样脏兮兮的，一样没人喜欢。  
它是谁？是它未来的朋友吗？它们以后会一直在一起，直到找到新家？  
想到这，它挨得离“猫”稍近了些。鼻尖点上凉凉的玻璃，水雾登时四散开来。但它一靠近，玻璃便不再映出与它相仿的“未来的朋友”了。取而代之的是一双眼睛，里面空无一物。过去的生活曾把这些不尽相似的虚无刻进它的骨血当中，那是……一种极其特别的死亡。它惊慌失措的叫了一声，落荒而逃。

男孩抱住膝盖，侧枕脑袋，静悄悄地盯着玻璃。他没有在意逃跑的黑猫，连同巡警的交谈……一切无法吸引他的注意。细数他上一个待过的，或更早以前停留的街区，他已经大大小小进出过当地派出所不知道多少回，没有一次让他感到意外。巡警进行严厉的口头警告并放他离开。当然，他平静的想，一个没有任何身份及当地医院出生证明，又明显没有民事行为权的男孩，谁又会这么好心把他送进民事收容机构？  
如果他们真的这么想，他也不会允许有人这么做。尼希昂卓拉还在阁楼等他回家。她病了，病得很重。几乎数月没有睁眼，这意味着拉西奥已经很久没有一首动听的摇篮曲，也没有美好的睡前故事了。最开始他耐着性子，格外卖力的清扫地板，并一箱一箱整理好玩具。他满心期待的以为尼希昂卓拉醒来后能夸奖自己。但她没有。  
尼希昂卓拉留在冰箱夹层的加工食品渐渐腐烂，它们并没有熬过一个星期，相继开始发臭。他实在耐不住饥饿的时候，就将门推开一条小缝——接着空手而归。他空着肚子回到阁楼，赶在太阳落山前凑到窗旁，摊开一本故事书，磕绊又生涩的朗读晦涩难懂的文字。他以为熬过了这些日子尼希昂卓拉便会醒来。但她没有。  
他只找回了一块脏兮兮的面包。这些天并不似最初过的那样轻松，他意识到人们对他的态度产生了变化。从温热的剩菜到残羹冷炙，再到所剩无几的下脚料。他渐渐的意识到生活不能长此以往。为此，他准备好向现在告别，全新的、意想不到的未来或许会向他打开大门。他想要把去往其他地区的想法告诉尼希昂卓拉，为了他们能吃上更美味的食物，过上更好的生活——最重要的是，他们或许就有钱支付医疗费了。你会好起来吗。睡觉前，他喃喃自语，还天真的以为尼希昂卓拉会惊喜的睁开眼，给予巨大的鼓励。但她没有。  
他挨了第一顿打。在他错以为其他人也会像街坊邻居那样提供帮助的时候。他们教会了他，不是每个人都爱护一个一无所有的孩子的。他并不喜欢这样的羞辱，让他颜面扫地，让他无地自容。一直到落日以后，他才拖着孤独的影子一瘸一拐的回到了家。推开门的一刻，那些雨点般落在他脸颊及下颚的殴打突然间火辣辣的疼了起来。他失望的啜泣了一会儿，粗鲁的拿袖子擦掉眼泪，换走了尼希昂卓拉枕边的一个快餐盒。我很抱歉，妈妈，他在心里说。我没有找到什么能等你醒来后及时填饱肚子的食物——他所剩无几的抵挡饥饿的勇气告诉他，饥饿总会折磨得人头皮发麻。但他太疼了，不止伤口，还有内心。他不明白为什么自己会招来他人无止境的羞辱，还有那些拳头，他不想要这些，他只是想……和妈妈生活下去。此时此刻，他真的好想要尼希昂卓拉的拥抱，这是世间仅属于他的一点安慰了。但她没有。  
他偷到了人生的第一样零食。尽管那只是一袋油脂含量相当高的薯片，但他还是坐在天桥的台阶处狼吞虎咽的吃了近一半。他拿手背抹着油腻腻的嘴，将包装袋小心翼翼的收好，决定带给尼希昂卓拉。在乞讨无门，四处碰壁，又濒临绝望的时候，他才第一次真正意义上的开始了有计划的偷窃。现在，“偷窃”告诉他，他不必奔波生计，甚至可能通过变卖拥有一笔钱。他无时无刻都在想方设法积攒财富，试图去往某个能够收留他和尼希昂卓拉的地方。他向尼希昂卓拉坦白了偷窃及来龙去脉，他原以为母亲会生气的骂他一顿，让他走回正道。但她没有。  
他第一次进出派出所。这是他有史以来第一次决定公开场合行窃，他并不跃跃欲试，纯粹出于经验之谈——但这也不是什么值得提倡的“盗窃经验”——他已经有这么做的自信了。作案地点选在中央公园靠海的一张休息椅，下手前他仔细排查过附近状况。一个西装革履的男人很适合成为目标。疲倦是他冠予对方的第一印象，拉西奥想，也许他很想在椅子上好好休息。他手中的袋子……拉西奥眯了眯眼睛，他确定内容物份量相当，或许是金钱，或许是值钱的抵押物。他等不及想拿到手。  
确保自己没有露出马脚，困意一点一点剔去警戒心。他以巧妙的方式接近那个袋子，既没有惊动目标，也没有制造过大的动静，他原以为自己能就此得手——有什么人闪电般的抓住了他通向犯罪的胳膊。  
拉西奥惊讶地看向对方，眼底满是不可思议。  
那是个十分英俊的中年男人，黑发，他的五官及轮廓仿佛正是为了吸引他人目光而生。他只是静静的看着这个不到十岁的孩子空荡荡的眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头。  
事实证明，他的第一次公开场合偷窃就此宣告失败。拉西奥放弃了抵抗，毕竟人赃并获，他百口莫辩。可这件事远没有他想的那么糟糕。当场抓获了他的男人大度的放过了他，并给了他一笔不菲的钱，希望他能用它买点好吃的，剪个好看的发型。然后揉了揉他的脑袋，就这样离开了。是的，如果他能就这样折回家，照他说的做，也许这辈子都不会和警察打交道。但好奇往往是不幸的伪装之一，他很高兴自己能收下这笔钱，可这并不能阻挡额外收入的诱惑。拉西奥又将手伸向袋子——这一次，中央公园的养护人员逮住了他，他们二话不说把他扭送派出所。  
没有人想理睬一个什么话也不肯说的小孩，包括警察。他们像对待脏兮兮的大型犬那样把他冲洗干净，发现自己没法从“哑巴”口中得到想要的，便只好草草了结偷窃未遂的案子，并对他处以批评教育。等他一个走在滋滋作响、蚊蝇乱飞的路灯下，无声地摸着空空的口袋时，这才恍然惊觉他们所做的一切不过工作而已。拉西奥回到了家，他原以为尼希昂卓拉会站在门口，担心的问他自己去了哪儿，而不是在阁楼上与疾病作斗争。但她没有。  
并且……再也不会有了。

拉西奥将脑袋深深地埋进膝盖，他在行使自己的沉默权。  
“上帝，他病得很厉害。无论如何他愿不愿意开口，我们都必须帮这孩子找到他家人。”  
“这就和安置街上的流浪汉一样，我们要怎么帮他？他也只是一个没成年的‘流浪汉’。听我的，我们得到我们想要的，让他离开。就这样。”  
自那之后，这个生活的大半涉足灰色领域的男孩理所当然的成了派出所的常客。他聪明的改变策略，或临时更改地点。长久以来同司法与警察打过的交道让他有足够信心应对任何一次抓捕。简言之，他有自信避免入狱，毕竟不会有人关心他和他的家庭。利用体系与感情的漏洞，拉西奥向来不失手。  
只是这一次，远比想象的要麻烦。  
“你叫什么名字。”  
谢天谢地，他们喋喋不休的争论似乎告一段落了。他能离开了吗？要知道，他们其实没必要次次奉陪他的“违法行为”。前来例行询问的是其中较年轻的警察，拉西奥能第一时间肯定，他就是提出“找到家人”的一方。他蹲下身，尽可能使问话听上去和蔼些。更多情况下，试图询问拉西奥关于自己身世的状况寥寥无几。  
“拉西奥。”他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，回答道，“拉西奥·普瑞斯托。”  
警察愣住了。拉西奥并不意外回答中存在什么让他如此反常，语言存在对应的歧义及理解性。关键在于……要如何去解读。“普瑞斯托？孩子，你确定……不是什么过分相似的音节混淆了它？”他好像有点为难，含蓄，或称犹豫的表达内心想法。  
拉西奥点了点头，不再继续说话。  
“你确定……？”他的同事不确定的说。  
“不，我不知道，也许我们……应该找普瑞斯托先生谈谈。”

那是一个被称之为“父亲”的可能性。  
——他们这么说，和母亲一样。都是会爱着自己的可能。但是，什么是父亲？他们要怎么无中生有，带来一个过去七年从没有联系过的“父亲”？他表现得不知所措，没人应该强迫一个孩子莫名奇妙的去接纳“父爱”，没人应该受到这样的对待。但这些警察显然犯下了同理心上的错误，他们为了强加的善意特意拨打了转接电话——他们愚蠢的“善心”这样告诉他们，将流浪狗送去寄养家庭多么值得炫耀。相应的，这通转接电话也在过后的日子成为了他与耐萨里奥关键的联系，它带来了最初的——不，再次的相遇。  
电话拨通后不到十五分钟，警署厅的门又一次被推开。  
拉西奥几乎肯定，那绝不是一个又脏又臭的小“流浪汉”。值班警察极为热情地接待了来人，一改先前态度。可警署的访客并不专程为这些揶揄奉承而来，他手法利落地将系紧的领带松开一点。没有听取警察就此事的说明，主动找寻驱使他放下工作，来往两地的主要原因。很快，一个蜷缩于角落的男孩以沉默响应了他的号召。“你好，孩子。”皮鞋的尖端油光锃亮。他在拉西奥面前蹲下，从话语的整体听来并没有因为即将与一个陌生男孩产生联系而困扰。  
拉西奥悄悄的从膝窝睨过去。他不得不承认，亲眼见到的东西远比想象更具冲击。现在与他交谈的访客正是他有过一面之缘的“熟人”。也许他有点想不起来具体状况，一旦论及他们最初相遇的地点——中央公园，拉西奥可记忆犹新。之所以如此，得归功于对方转赠给自己的一笔钱。尽管最终没有拿到手，也没有好好利用它。但他能够记住每一个对他好的人。他有些至若惘然的点点头，作为不失礼貌的基本回应。  
对方也认出了他，并轻松接受了现况：“看来你没去剪个像样的发型，换身干净的衣服。很高兴再次见面，孩子。也许时机不太正确，但我想这是安排见面最快的方式。”他没有继续就那笔不了了之的钱进行下去，“就在刚才我收到一通电话，它是会议中途打来的。中止会议可能耽误了一点时间。但没有关系，我决定在你的事告一段落以后再继续……他们告诉我，你叫拉西奥。拉西奥·普瑞斯托。”拉西奥原以为他会像他们一样，以质疑、重复的口吻讽刺他。男人却略过了可能伤及内心的部分，“这是你妈妈为你起的？”  
他点点头。  
“……介意告诉我，她的名字吗。”  
“尼希昂卓拉。”  
拉西奥诚实的回答。  
内心滋长的东西被触及只会一味加重不幸的巧合。他相信这不过一个例行提问，世界上并不存在与尼希昂卓拉，还有自己扯上关系的对象。他诞生以来不知道什么叫做“父亲”，同样的，往后的日子中，他也不认为自己会需要“父亲”。所以让他倍感意外的是，他真的从男人眼底看到了稍纵即逝的……悲伤。  
“抱歉，我想和我儿子单独谈谈。”他转过身去，对在场所有人这么说。

拉西奥很感谢警察在逮捕未成年人及安排“亲属”见面上做出的社会贡献，以及，“亲属”是否名副其实有待考证。他们准备了一间简单的交流室，用来安置年轻的犯罪者及他法理与血缘上的家属。这其实没有太大的实质意义，他不知道对方出于什么义务接过了“父亲”的责任，但拉西奥知道他最终还是会回到尼希昂卓拉身边。“父亲”不会带他们远离贫穷，也不会接纳他们融入一个理想生活，因此他不需要有人承担“父亲”的义务。  
他做的够多了，到底为止。拉西奥想，他想尼希昂卓拉了。  
一个彻底安静下来的环境不会在第一时间创造和谐对话的氛围，他静静等待着自称“父亲”的男性进一步动作，对方仿佛一时间丧失了语言功能，只余下一段磕绊又寒碜的开场白。“拉西奥……我是耐萨里奥，耐萨里奥·普瑞斯托。”他自我介绍起来。直观感受上讲，善意的余热仍未从他眼底消退，“你知道，往往一个共同的姓氏有着无可比拟的定义。”  
拉西奥没有说话，他还是深深地低下头，不知思考着什么。  
他的初次接触失败告终，耐萨里奥没有半分气馁。他试图走入一颗封闭的内心，与其中最柔软的部分交谈。“拉西奥，你的母亲呢……？我以为在遇到棘手的事之前会先联系你最亲近的监护人。”他不喜欢有人问及尼希昂卓拉，熟悉她及拉西奥的人每每聊到这个话题，眼神就鄙夷起来，恨不得把这个充满异域风情的动听名字唾到地上。好像那是什么污浊至极的东西，不。拉西奥想，那明明是他最爱的，也是最爱他的人的证明。  
“阁楼。她睡在那儿。”他淡淡的回了一句。除此以外，他与耐萨里奥再无交集。  
耐萨里奥的呼吸放轻了，话到此处那诡异的停顿让拉西奥忍不住侧目。男孩敏锐的察觉到他的嘴唇抖得相当厉害：“她……还好吗。”——这并不能称得上朋友的口吻，他还以为对方会问及更多尼希昂卓拉的近况，要知道，阔别多时的朋友都是这么关心彼此的。  
“她病了。”拉西奥如实回答，“事实上她已经……”他笨拙地掐着手指，“很久、很久没有醒过来了。我不觉得有人会认为这算得上什么好预兆。你……是她的朋友吗？”  
恐怕耐萨里奥内心有着一个更为完美的答案，但他还是竭力想要掩盖它。“如果‘朋友’的身份能让我更多的了解你，那么欣然接受。拉西奥，原谅我对独自一人抚养孩子的母亲的尊重。若是有幸，我想我有机会和她就许多事……稍作面谈吗。”——真不明白，坦率的承认自己是尼希昂卓拉的朋友真有这么困难？还是说，耐萨里奥也只是和那些熟悉尼希昂卓拉的人一样，满怀恶意？拉西奥拒绝回答，他紧紧咬住嘴唇。似乎这么做就能将一切不想倾听的声音拒绝在外。  
耐萨里奥并没有因他的沉默心灰意冷，他知道穿越荆棘必须小心翼翼，不能急于求成。何况……这些生长出来的荆棘是这样娇嫩脆弱，他并不想破坏它们。“拉西奥，他们说你生病了，它很容易被治好，也不会留下什么后遗症。但它就和其他恶性疾病一样，无时无刻想要榨干你的健康与活力。我认为你很可能需要一些医疗上的指导。”他说，“你知道，我们是‘朋友’。”耐萨里奥极为艰难的说出这个名词，好像这不是他想要的关系，“无论如何我也只是想以朋友的立场关心你们。我希望你能考虑我的请求，接受医生的帮助。他们会负责治好你，没有任何要担心的事。如果你愿意试着接受它，那么告诉我，孩子，你感觉还好吗？”  
“我可以照顾好自己。”拉西奥别扭的拒绝他，“也可以照顾她。我不需要……你强迫自己像他们说的那样，做一个‘父亲’那样的人。我不知道‘父亲’是什么，他是谁，也不需要知道他会为我做什么。我想，以后也不会需要。”  
他说错什么了吗。话音正落，拉西奥忽然洞察到一种熟悉的感情。那是一种巨大的、永无止境的悲伤，是一种哭泣无法宣泄的悲伤，是用什么东西都无法填补的悲伤。耐萨里奥好像就置身在这样的悲伤当中，他明明没有哭，但是眼睛深处却在流泪。  
“我很……抱歉。”他不明白，这个施以过善意的人为什么要这样自责。

（十一）  
“你还好吗……拉西奥？”  
他荣幸至极，一个及他夏娃百分百温柔的嗓音扰乱了他的心神。他得以淡忘自己上当受骗的日子，感激不尽——铝壳触到了脸颊。看来它试图融入制冷成因的小团体，或许冷气或许冰块当中有段时间了。“你发了一整天的呆，所以我想你可能需要这个。给，果汁。”  
他把铝罐抓进手心，凉气渗透毛细血管：“发呆？这可能是个不错的故事，可我并不会……”  
“少来，你连我父亲什么时候离开都不知道吧。”沙发的右手边凹陷下去，狮子图案的拖鞋越过地毯的边缘花纹，“我想你也不知道，自己的脸色很不好。”说这话时他仿佛陷入深深的忧虑当中，也对，他确实一反常态。食指无规律的敲击铝壳，这个令夏娃深深感到担忧并以此为荣的男人饶有兴致的扫视屋内格局。布帘拉上了，遮光并不为它的主要目的：详见时钟指针。天近傍晚，不必担心光线问题。与温暖人心的问候相对的，他居然一句想说出口的话也没有。  
拉西奥没有抗拒他的接近，相反，他很乐意在不快的回忆之后聊上一小段。就像人们烦闷之余选择烟酒多于玩乐，这可不是在比较安度因和成瘾物。要知道，社交是人生第一大上瘾之事，尤其对方事事对你胃口。“你知道，我的朋友。失血过多也被视作‘脸色不佳’的一种。我不想这么敷衍了事的回答你——它的另一重意思是欺骗——但很多情况下，我必须考虑可能造成的后果。”他抿了口冰果汁，感觉意识的主导权回来了，“那么，我的朋友。你想要什么样的回答呢——能让你安心的？让我们不多说忽略这个话题的？还是较为真诚的？容我友善的事前提醒，性质决定了价值。”  
他向来熟知他的把戏。他的夏娃忍俊不禁：“我想……我会选择作为朋友值得推荐的。你不会太出格，我相信你。”  
“你相信我？”拉西奥盯着他，彻底陶醉在“信任”及依赖关系中，“我想说，我很荣幸。在推荐实惠服务以前，介意再来一罐吗。”他捏扁了手中的空罐，狡狯地笑了，“我会把这视作最后一次分期收费。”安度因又从冰箱拿出一罐——真不知道他为这场谈话准备了多少“砝码”——递到他眼前。普瑞依托一边撬开拉环，一边为自己取得的主动权洋洋得意，“通常定义下，这里会以肯定句开头。为了让你记住此刻，我决定……换一种特殊的问法。照料绿色植物并成为有氧呼吸的一份子比起吸入哺乳动物的毛发——哪者更甚？”  
前提可不是安度因是否毛发过敏，他相信自己的金发朋友可没有这么轻易被动物毛发打倒。“弱不禁风”显然离这个故事，以及构成了这个有趣故事的两人相隔甚远。  
“用问句回答问题可算不上什么好回答。拉西奥——但我想，我会诚实点，起个好头。为此，我的答案是……肯定的，在新学期开始以前我都会留在这。”安度因期待的看向他，“就算没有任何我母亲的因素。”  
“那真是再好不过了，恰巧我也有个想法……为了保证回到菲尼克斯前你的生活不那么的无趣，我有一个很小很小的提议。首先，双人份的午餐。我想这一定会成为一个成功的开始？”看来他热衷于问句回答问题，并无声地挨近他的朋友，“我有个了不错的新计划，具体内容保密。但我可能会在加利福尼亚停留一阵子。”他的注视充满暗示与热情，也许它们能唤起内心的某种情感，拉西奥想，它能够传递到安度因心里去，告诉他这事可没有什么商量余地。  
言下之意，无论安度因允许与否，他都会……要求他的那一份午餐。  
他的夏娃换了个更为舒适的坐姿，也许他正说服自己接受拉西奥的提案。不过很显然，相比直接点的认同，探讨言下之意更合心意：“你什么时候想到这个计划的？”  
“就在……刚才。”  
多亏一个诚实的开头，他也坦诚相待。  
对于他含糊其辞的“坦诚”，安度因仅仅报以笑容。事实上这个心思细腻的男孩理应注意到了某种不便言说的细节，他只是想给拉西奥一个台阶：“如果你认为这样一切都好，那么我很欢迎你。拉西奥，你本来就可以不用过问我的意见留在这里，无论多久。果园持有者的名字是我的母亲，我所做的一切也是为了纪念她。我相信她很高兴你的到来，并且……不会有任何程度上的拒绝。”  
拉西奥放松了下来，他将胳膊搭在沙发靠背上。尽可能的咽下一些果汁：“只是问问而已，我的朋友。我有充分自信达成理想的结果。在我看来，你会答应正在情理之中。”他狡黠的眨眨眼，极为小声的对安度因说，“也许我们真的是什么天作之合。”  
对他的夸张表现安度因见怪不怪，他知道拉西奥向来喜欢夸大其词——以便达成各种目的。他的朋友正是拜此充满了个人趣味。“我们才认识了不到一个星期，拉西奥。我想你在内华达的朋友们会感到伤心。无论如何，我很高兴自己将和你在这度过一整个假期，你比我想的……更适合追求理想生活。”  
哦理想生活。他极为腼腆的表达了自己的意思。当然，拉西奥可不介意什么“害羞”。相反，“害羞”是他能从一个不通伪装的人身上得到的最高评价。  
“别管他们了，你确定在这个乐趣无穷的时刻还要去想那些不在你身边的东西？珍惜眼下，每一句话自有道理，我的朋友。”连拉西奥自己也不清楚究竟是什么勾起了兴致。说话间他又将饮料罐放回桌上，并转了个方向，“说得对，我们只认识了一个星期……看来有什么让我完全失去了时间概念。我在弄清楚它以前，我有一个需要求证的猜测。亲爱的安度因，或许是我找到自己一直以来梦寐以求的东西了。久远到我自己都有点不太记得了——”他说的可不是什么有机物，普瑞斯托的的眼神真诚……充满期待。这很有意思，他很少尝试社交法则中的一些铁则。利用眼神的交流，去吸引他人。那么安度因·乌瑞恩会不会被这么直白的诱惑吸引？——他是撒旦，要像诱惑夏娃吃下智慧的果实那样——  
“……什么？”金发男孩充满忐忑的问道。他很高兴看到安度因终于慌张了起来。好像他真的有点在意接下来的话题。哦，“害羞，“在意”，他要如何称颂自己的丰功伟绩？这荣耀的、象征性一刻的成功，值得为世人所铭记！  
结果呢。他本能贸然的接近他，但他……嗯，他也有点，“害羞”。这有那么点不太值得表扬。拉西奥并不失落的想，实在很希望有什么能更进一步的话题，然而“害羞”可不是什么能轻易摆脱的东西，他保证自己绝不会现在就这么做。  
于是拉西奥·普瑞斯托忍住了自身冲动，他说：“你还不明白吗，我的朋友。吃穿住行，人生最大、最为得意的满足。在这，它们全部得到了实现，这让我有点生活在小型白宫的错觉。要知道在美国其他州省，我可不会指望能有这么绝妙的免费服务。”他一把搂住朋友的肩膀，感受着他肩胛骨下的怔愣。  
看来事情不是安度因期待的那样，他并不失落。遗憾的是拉西奥还不太想打破这一刻的美好，他还不太能接受……一切美好得飘上天的感觉。他虽然贪得无厌，却不急于求成。普瑞斯托极为满意的感受着双方脸颊变形时那止不住的咯咯笑声。肌肤下那阵怔愣与期待消失了，溢出的喜悦接纳了它们。  
——我找了很久了，久到自己都有点记不清了。  
他轻轻嗅过对方的唇齿，他是如此的想伸出舌尖舔去鲜榨果汁留下的香气。我找了你很久，很久了。亲爱的安度因，我想，你或许正是那只踽踽独行的黑猫在茫无边际的孤独雨夜寻到的，一缕为他而亮的光。

（十二）  
从大致上说，我以为自己即将取得的某项成功已经显而易见。安度因极其热情的邀请我睡前进行一场浴缸内的促膝长谈，我不知道这是不是意味着自己快被告白了。让我好好想想，我得如何激动……不，礼貌而又含蓄的告诉他：如果他厌倦了一个人的生活，那拉西奥·普瑞斯托会答应你可怜的请求。我知道现在肯定有人出于嫉妒暗自腹诽我，瞧瞧你们自己，朋友们，嫉妒和挖苦让你们变成了满嘴酸楚的怪物。  
“告白”可能听上去并不符合故事的核心价值，毕竟最原本，我只是想进行小小的记录并向世人分享我在世时的丰功伟绩——自传向来以如此形式存在。我相信从头至尾我都表现得像个普瑞斯托家族的怪胎，学不会恭维，不懂亲近父亲。真诡异，不是吗？他似乎还爱着我——但你们有什么证据否认一个聪明伪装的可能？  
他爱我吗？还是我爱他？或者……我在渴望他的爱？也许耐萨里奥也在期待我的回应？安度因和他的北极熊父亲的关系让我对一直以来的看法产生了动摇。如果我开始变得像个爱与世人的哲学家一样思考，那只可能说明我在扮演自己的道路上发生了点期望偏差。事实上，我可以自己回答这些不值一提的蠢问题。只要四个“不”，它们能言简意赅的陈述我的意思。当然，我不知道这些合乎情理的答复会让我看上去……脸色不佳。安度因关心及时，我意识到了问题的严重与不确定性。条件允许下我应该抱有巨大的期待同他聊聊，与自己喜欢的……不，即将推开精神财富与爱情大门的金发少爷聊点什么，一切一定会有所改善。  
有时候，想要达成理想的结果，必须做好相应代价的觉悟——人们都这么说，但拉西奥·普瑞斯托要告诉你……这是个十足的傻答案。令人困扰的问题可不会随着代价的支付消失，相应的，想要留在加利福尼亚，就必须通告耐萨里奥自己预定的行程，这十几个字听上去像个简单浅显的谈话工作，但实际上……它就是很简单。一个直面耐萨里奥并溜须拍马的机会，我认为它理应属于需要的人。听好了，不会有什么人愿意珍惜这种机会，除了奈法利安。他不会放过任何一个亲近父亲的机会，我腿伤未愈的哥哥会成为合适的人选。  
因此，在我心情复杂——喜胜于忧地走进房门，奈法利安向我表明回内华达的去意时，我意识到机会来了。我充满信心的向他宣布即将赋予他一个神圣的使命，当我大肆描绘未来愿景并允诺这不过一个人情——意想不到的事发生了。这让我第一次开始对自己的听觉产生了怀疑，我几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
奈法利安拒绝了我，他……拒绝了接近耐萨里奥的机会。  
“不，弟弟。你自己去。”  
他的回答满是拒意。要知道，奈法利安拒绝的不止是一个机会，还有我的人情。如果可以真希望有一种方式能够好好解读一下他脑袋里到底在想什么。  
“为什么？”我不敢置信的说，“然后看他狠狠地拒绝我？”  
“你想太多了，弟弟。这已经严重到了‘偏见’的地步。”他躺在床上，一改往常态度，“我知道你肯定不希望我用这个词形容你，把你和新纳粹、光明会还有什么雅各宾党人联系在一起，但你给我的感觉正是这样，你并不想做出改变。”奈法利安似乎希望改变什么，可他的希望不敌本能的反抗。  
我咬牙切齿的拒绝：“感谢你如此正面的表明了立场。我亲爱的哥哥，你不想欠我人情的事真是再清楚不过了。甚至不想代替我去找父亲说说话，好吧——我知道，我得毫无音讯的在加利福尼亚停留一阵子。”我没有想朝奈法利安撒气，也许这听上去是有那么点。我只是……还没有准备好面对耐萨里奥。抗拒“父亲”确实极端又愚蠢，没错，说得对。口口声声厌弃自己仅存的家人——人们刻意为这种人下了定义，“傻瓜”。可奈法利安，我的哥哥比想象的显然咄咄逼人了一点。他太希望我和耐萨里奥其中一人做出改变，可他又没法央求父亲，他千方百计的引导我，好像这个国家级机构的认证科研人员能做的不止有将他的实验体开肠破肚，并已千奇百怪的方式化学销毁。  
“别这样，拉西奥。你在对我发火吗？只是因为我不愿意代替你，告诉父亲一个本该亲自告诉他想法的人要求他人传达的决定？”泰坦在上，他用的是问句。现在我们完全有必要大吵一架，对吗？说得对，我确实在挖苦他——我可以承认自己对耐萨里奥的“偏见”。但他左一个“偏见”右一个“偏见”，好像我真的是个偏见多于谎言因而招致蜚语的普瑞斯托。有什么能塞住奈法利安的嘴吗？绝缘胶布，咬了一半的苹果，还是一块臭抹布？总而言之，不应该存在什么毫无意义的提高分贝，为争吵赢得价码的愚蠢行径。  
“我没有对你发火，奈法利安。你当然能心安理得的告诉我‘自己去面对父亲’，为你而死的又不是希奈丝特拉。直面他对一个一帆风顺的正统嫡子而言可算不上难事……听着，我建议我们能停止继续某些话题，你不会喜欢这个发展的。”和奈法利安吵架可不是无往不利的拉西奥·普瑞斯托应干的事——没错，我应该冷静些。瞧瞧我给自己下的定义：聪明人，无所不能。相信不会有人质疑我随处使用这个为我存在的名词。我必须说出与之对应的一些话来，而不是辱没了自己的名节，“我们已经认识了很久，哥哥。我相信你完全理解我的用意……对一个失去了原生家庭的私生子来说，与新的家庭唯一的联系……会让他感到害怕。”  
“如果你也能对父亲这么诚实，就知道向我索要权利实现不了任何价值。”奈法利安看着他，语气因为一些不明原因温柔了许多，“偏见会让你无法看清很多东西，弟弟。这是个机会。我不会收下它来满足一己私欲。你必须明白，这是你的机会……一个，你唯一能够去了解父亲的机会。”他顿了顿，这个善于耍弄人心的家族的长子眼底却没有任何欺骗，“没人在乎你是不是私生子，拉西奥，你是我的兄弟。我唯一的兄弟。我不在乎到头来我们会瓜分多少遗产，也不在乎你以前弄坏了我多少玩具……事实上，从来只有你自己在小心翼翼。”  
这真是……荒唐至极。我处心积虑避免尼希昂卓拉的厄运重演，我在自己亲生父亲身旁担惊受怕。该死，我就像锯断了撞针一触即发的手枪，生怕一个音节的颤动。奈法利安能明白什么——他有什么资格将之称为“小心翼翼”？他为什么能这么轻松的说出这些话，光凭那傲慢又高高在上的姿态？  
我知道为什么。  
我知道自己为什么恐惧。  
那是一个让我无时不想相信，却无时不在害怕的真相。奈法利安紧盯着我，好像下一秒就要说出我心中的答案——但我保证自己绝不想知道。  
不。住口。我知道，我知道你想说什么。我不受控制的向后退去。嘴唇徒劳的张了张，喉咙却没有发出任何声音。我能够想象此刻奈法利安目中的自己表现的多么惊慌失措，我想回答他，不，甚至想将自己的行为归咎为“谨慎”。可我很快意识到我无法撒谎了，我的舌头、声带不再配合，仿佛只有我的大脑脱离了控制。当我开始无法撒谎，当我必须倾吐真话。这是非常可怕的感受，一种恐怖的声音在紧绷的大脑皮层轰鸣起来。  
我明明知道……  
闭嘴。这不可能，完全不可能，为什么要做如此愚蠢的假设？尼希昂卓拉……  
他爱我。  
闭嘴！想想尼希昂卓拉，想想她！她毫无怨言的抚养着自己，支撑着一个破碎的家庭。我不需要耐萨里奥，明白吗。我不需要这个半途出现的可笑父亲！我不能容许他摘走尼希昂卓拉种下的最后一颗果实，扭曲她存在过的证明。我的家人只有……  
……非常非常的爱。  
闭嘴……

“他这么对你说的？”  
水温适度，膝盖越出池面五公分。对角线约数十米的瓷砖浴室，水雾遍满墙面。上臂没入池水以下，从下方交叉抱在脚踝前处。双膝自然并拢，大腿支住侧躺的脑袋。真是极为偶然的时机，散乱的发辫得到了解放。或许提前掌握弹性毛发与水面接触的技巧并非易事，它们总是不听劝告执意荡过水面，带起连串涟漪。  
拉西奥还以为湿透了以后自己或多或少能从外貌上找回点自信呢。现在看来，他的身材优势还真是那么的聊胜于无。内华达来的年轻人一边学着河豚吐热水泡泡，一边端详他金发碧眼的朋友嘴唇沾到的湿渍。水珠留下不规则的湿痕，直到脸颊、直到睫毛。拧紧的龙头不甘的淌出水，妄图追逐灯罩与天花板滴水的间奏。他们连嘴唇也挨得很近：“看吧，连你也觉得这是种无情的拒绝方式。”拉西奥撅起嘴唇，情绪低落。  
“我也知道，你并不是单纯想分享一段故事才答应我的。”安度因掬起清水，中指沿眼眶擦开，“当然，我也不是为了用问句回答而选择倾听你的故事。”他上下眨动沾有水珠的长睫毛，似乎不再鸟类或幼鹿似愉快又友好的目光中摇摆不定。  
“这就是我允许你成为这些故事知情人的理由之一。”拉西奥把玩起了香皂。热水以下及以上部位的奇妙触感让他说不出的飘飘欲仙，“我从不在传统问题上纠结。比如：公开普瑞斯托的家事。没什么好羞耻的，除非有人认为知识与建议是一种别致的毁灭。我相信你，我的朋友。你完全有能力在我与耐萨里奥的不健康关系中扮演导师。别用奇怪的眼神看我，我知道‘不健康’定义颇多，但我怎么会和自己的老爹玩起分级游戏？”他自顾自耸肩，尽可能掩盖复杂之极、不太好加以概述的部分，“绝不像卢多和尼科尔，我正式将它定义为健康关系中的……不健康。”  
“这是个很复杂的家庭话题。”食指无意识点着上臂，水面微弱的荡起涟漪，时急，时缓，“很难一概而论。我必须说，如果你举目茫然却想要找到一种理想的爱的方式，并实现它，这很困难。”不是什么错觉，顽劣的、想要先于拉西奥触碰他嘴唇的发丝统统捋到了耳后，他好像因为一些事微笑起来——唇角的笑容也无法用平常词汇一概而论。“你真的想得到正确的批判和价值吗，拉西奥。我有些怀疑，比起烦恼过去，我认为你更需要……好好洗个澡。”  
拇指来回勾划香皂上的刻字，拉西奥试着“好好洗个澡”。可他鼓动着烦闷与燥热的胸腔并不认同。“我不理解的一点是……我爱他吗？还是他爱着我。烦恼正是怀疑与在意的体现。在奈法利安狠狠地教训了我，以及迫使我回想起过去以后，我居然产生了动摇。也许尼希昂卓拉会感到高兴，也许不会——原谅我经常直呼家人的姓名——无论结果如何，她都不会成为替我做选择的人。我担心，这其中有什么认知的误区，让我的失败在思考的前提下就注定了。”  
“打起精神来，拉西奥。”有人知道这么性感迷人的声线出自谁的喉？大部分分子形态的水不怀好意的占领他下颚、嘴唇、鼻尖的线条，看不太真切。拉西奥向泰坦发誓，他此生听过最嘹亮的歌喉也不能与他金发朋友此刻的低声细语相提并论，“我们都要学会坚强。”  
他如释重负地笑了：“想听真话吗。”  
“什么？”  
“其实这一点也派不上用，我的朋友。过去无法被改写。安慰改变不了什么。”无用的安慰并没有让他灰心丧气，相反，一个自发的笑容无意间袒露真心：有些事真的得到了改变。“我可不会放着这么明目张胆的关心坐视不管。我很荣幸，你能这么关心我。”  
安度因膝盖的外侧无意识地撞到自己的膝窝，很显然，他没有在小小的挫折面前退缩：“你的父亲似乎很爱你，或许你也会学着爱上他。你们之间存在着什么让你必须拒绝他……并不完全是你的母亲。连你自己也知道。”湖水般清澈的蓝眸自膝间上仰，“她只想要你幸福。”  
他的直觉是一流的。他的夏娃显然敏感又细腻，现在他有一点好奇的是：他们究竟看透了彼此的多少。“你希望我原谅他吗。”  
安度因摇摇头：“我不是替你做出选择的那个人，拉西奥，这是必须你自己去追求的东西。无论仇恨，还是爱，你都是拉西奥。爱是很重要的东西，它不止意味着宽恕。还有真正意义上的……成为你自己。”情绪流过指尖，他将膝盖抱得更紧，“我不知道你有没有听见我和父亲的谈话，这样你肯定会好奇我到底宽恕了什么。”  
拉西奥没有说话开口，他等待安度因继续下去。“……那是一个朋友。”他的嘴唇哆嗦了一下，悬念没有停留于此，“他一手酿成了我母亲的悲剧。也许，也许他遭遇了什么难处，也许……只是不得已出此下策。他在财富与朋友的家庭中选择了前者。我母亲因此而死。他们原本设计……一场完全‘粉碎’的意外，车内所有人都将无一幸存。可她没有当场死亡，我母亲是为了感受夏日最后的宁静，并在见到我们前打扫好住处而去的。因为这个决定她痛苦了很久，不断挣扎，痛苦……很久很久。”  
水滴的声音很清晰。  
“对于我父亲，我很抱歉。直到我母亲的葬礼告终，法院判刑以后，我还是忍不住会去想。这个曾经这么善良的人，会不会有什么难以启齿的理由，他是不是……原本不想这样做的？最原本的时候……他不想，让我们这么的痛苦……”情绪溶于水中，再无声息。  
“别哭了。”他轻声说。抬手搂过安度因颤抖不已的肩膀，呼吸在下巴与脸颊来回逡巡，“别哭了。”  
他感受到咸涩湿润的味道，感受到甜美柔软的触感。感受着自己的世界天旋地转，感受着心脏激荡的旋律。拉西奥闭上眼，在生涩又挑逗的回应间呢喃，“……别哭了，我的朋友。”

（十三）  
鸣笛，警示灯，警戒，议论，悲悯。混乱在赖以为生的街区横七竖八；毛毯，笔录，非议。正常死亡，非正常死亡，嘴边绒毛上的唾液。灵魂失重，混乱激烈地摆动在负面及极端区间，何其疯狂的浇上一把火。担架——谁拉上了一条白布，下方凹凸起伏的轮廓引发了骚动。衣架模特？不应暴露大众下的人体组织？都不是，再听，那些细微的动静互相刮蹭，一声、一声，像极了他最爱的久远歌谣。  
那是人类的骨头，那是人类的咽喉，人类的姿态才会发出的旷古回声。  
“请问这么做是出于证人保护吗！”  
有人试图冲破警戒线，镁光灯、快闪声此起彼伏。谁在拍摄这一切，谁渴望记录这一切？它们调动味蕾的方式形同抛入红酒的药片，解体、溶化、变之轻薄。  
然后，无声地触及底部。残败的肢体渗进心脏。  
“无可奉告。”  
“您应该向大众公布点什么！先生，我们有权知道……天啊！所以那……那是个孩子吗？”  
搏动的胸腔前所未有的强烈动摇，舌根呼出的气体充满地西泮的苦涩。他天真的以为压制神经中枢能隔绝外界，能让耳膜变得无孔不入，能让一个还不到七岁的男孩变得无坚不摧。可人们只想争抢着撕开这层脆弱的保护膜，抠烂他的耳膜，对他的耳朵兴奋地嘶吼。  
混乱、混乱、混乱、混乱、混乱，混乱在他赖以为生的街区滋生。  
“我们无可奉告！”——谁在垂死挣扎。  
“男孩，还是女孩？死者和他是什么关系！”——谁在渴望接近真相！  
“他和死者生活了多久。能告诉我们具体情况吗？”——谁企图克制镇定药物的效用？  
“……无可奉告！”——谁已声嘶力竭。  
混乱、混乱、混乱、混乱、混乱，混乱狂热地摆荡在失控的呢语及舌齿漫开的鲜血。  
这是一个糟糕透顶的夜晚，混乱是它的主基调。这是一个再多镇定剂也无法淡忘的夜晚，死亡是它的辅调。头脑昏沉，嗡鸣不止——外界以他并不想接纳的嗡鸣形式传入大脑皮层，他拒绝处理这些在神经及细胞看来在为死亡歌舞，并拍手叫好的信息。他的焦躁没能完全戒除，这个七岁男孩像戒断反应强烈的瘾君子，痛苦地攥住手边的毛毯忍耐窒息——他能够呼吸，只是潜意识中的另一个他不允许。  
他竭力张开嘴，极度夸张的呼吸、呼吸，再反复。瞳孔开始涣散，脑中挤入了平和与静谧，平静……？那不是平静，那永远不是。那是……一种残忍到极致的，自虐般的告别。

耐萨里奥·普瑞斯托旁观着男孩沉默的样子，他知道精神类药物发挥了镇压作用。这个从白骨化尸体发现至今一声不吭的孩子此刻忍受着极大的情绪波动，他开始缺氧，开始自残，然后理智崩塌。若不是他强行要求注射的药物，拉西奥一定会扑上来死死按住医护担架，一个发了疯的个体，即使是孩子也会造成意想不到的威胁。  
由于情况紧急，未能良好稀释的药物用量让他陷入了完全空白的状态，唾液腺不受中枢控制，全身僵硬。陆续赶来的相关机构人员拉走了尼希昂卓拉的身份线索、屋内可供搜集的皮屑、指纹、宗教谋杀的可能物件，这些东西能够查明她的真实死因并成立一个为拉西奥寻找合适去处的理由。他们会优先从她简单的社会关系入手，很好，因为目前尚在美国国内的人选正是自己。  
拉西奥，尼希昂卓拉唯一存在的证明，也是他最小的孩子……男孩垂下头，警车的前座靠背支撑住虚弱的脖颈。  
地产商、债务人还有一些相关机构闻讯赶到了现场，自然死亡的可能让他们放下了心，他们很高兴没有任何法律程序会延误他们接下来的“例行公事”。耐萨里奥一边同他们交谈，一边注意到那孩子挣扎着扭向他们的目光。伤痕累累的眼睛深处噙满冰冷的泪。他想抬起手，他想做点什么，失去话语权的神经中枢却没有下达许可。  
他只能嗫嚅着嘴唇，一下、一下，眼泪从脸颊边接二连三地滑下来，脖子无力地歪着。耐萨里奥没有听清。  
“先生，关于她的讣告我感到无比的痛心，我们甚至还有很长一段时间的房屋贷款没有得到有利的商榷。为此，恕我冒昧，您是她的亲属吗？——如果我并没有认错，那么希望您能够代替她好好的和我们聊一聊。当然要是在您看来这不是个谈话的好时机，我们可以稍稍延期。总体上说，它显然不会耽误太久。”  
“……吗……”  
拉西奥在寻找什么，他涣散的瞳孔失去焦点。唯有嘴唇近乎虚无的开合……他说了什么吗？  
“我知道这件事对亲属而言是个极为沉痛的打击，但我想她留下的东西应该得到合理的利用。将财富一同送去殡仪馆绝不是她想看见的。我想，你们结成了幸福的家庭，还有个儿子，其中的利害作为亲属的您再清楚不过。下定决心总不这么容易，但，为了孩子。”  
“妈……”  
他清晰看见黏连的双唇呼出的气声。  
“相信我们，相信社会非盈利机构的代表会极为合理的运用她的遗产，为您，为我们争取合法的，最大化的效益。要知道，这可是一块相当有价值的土地，我们……”  
“……妈妈……”  
“先生？”  
那个可怜的男孩在极大的中枢抑制下哆嗦不已。他极其艰难地眨动眼睛，咸涩的泪水滑进失去知觉的嘴里，润开了干裂而渗血的唇纹。  
“求求你……”  
这些声音没有结束，它们仍在继续。  
男孩僵硬的舌头拼命想挤出点什么，它们想要代替无力的胳膊挽回什么。但它们什么也做不到，他只能像个痛失心爱玩具，被迫告别童年的男孩。只有四下无人时才敢小声地哭泣。没有人想强迫他长大，没有人想过他的心被什么锋利的、冰锥般的东西撕开，没有人想过……一个本该向爱他的人撒娇的孩子，一夜之间失去了大声哭泣的资格，一夜之间，他突然失去了爱他的人。自此他变得一无所有，变得形单影只。  
他被迫长大，被迫告别童话书中的世界。被迫狠狠地抹掉眼泪，被迫睁开哭肿的眼睛说出违心的话。他的心从此被封进沉重冰冷的棺椁，他只是在为那些不断敲打、愈加牢固的钉子而哭。  
“……还给我……”  
外界的喧嚣开始放轻，好像永不终结的大雨再度溅落。  
“……妈妈。”  
渐渐的、渐渐的，漫过一切。  
世界，从此寂寥无声。

“肚子饿了吗。”  
一把简单的男士伞撑到了黑猫的头顶。  
令人烦躁的大雨溅在锃亮的鞋面，它缩了缩脖子，小心翼翼地抬起雨水打湿的眼睛，朝上方看去。视物变成大小不一的像素团，犹如打在防风玻璃上的不规则水滴。它看不清伞的主人，更看不清对方摊在眼前的掌心端放着什么。  
也许它迟钝的反应引起了对方的不耐烦，那个人忍不住用温暖的大手握住了他脏兮兮的爪子。将他流浪至今收到的第一份礼物放到他的鼻子边，尽管礼物表面沾满陌生的气味，他还是鼓起勇气，哆哆嗦嗦地接了过来。  
“别哭了。”  
那是一颗苹果。  
“别哭了。”  
那是一个他发誓一辈子也不会忘记的礼物。  
“……别哭了。”  
那是——  
“……我的儿子。”  
他永远的伊甸园。

（十四）  
涟漪。  
龙头拧紧后，这些只顾溶于水中的奇妙波纹由频繁转至无意。它们争先恐后的漾开，一圈赠给悄寂，一圈赠给缄默熬煮的醉酿。这是个立意不怎么新颖也不与时俱进的故事，沉默延长的间隔节点，拉西奥自暴自弃地想。他让一次称得上合格的澡堂共浴变得不那么完美了，可又有什么办法，故事的主角是黑猫，耐萨里奥，他没法把这些变得生动起来。  
水温渐渐变凉。  
“你就不想说点什么吗，我的朋友。三分钟了……美食评价的黄金时间都过去大半。”他耐不住性子问道。拉西奥迫不及待——何须否认，一个完美无缺的励志故事，一位优秀的讲述者，聆听者——他并没有聆听者比讲述者优秀的意思——只差一个合理的评价建议。通常，这种情况大概率被视作“安抚”的最佳时机，安抚？真是无实质意义的妄想，伙计们，难不成真的有人认为“安抚”足以对抚平伤疤起到作用？那么人们要心理医生何用呢？  
直面过去的最好战略，在于坦诚。视情况而定，坦诚的战略价值偶尔长远到政治家都无法解答。  
“你希望我把这当作一个‘朋友’自述的经历，还是……往事尘封什么的？”  
“通俗定义上，一个来自‘朋友’的故事很可能取自叙者真实的个人经历，你知道，故事源于生活可不是瞎吹的。每一个故事或多或少带有各自的现实因素，就像每个飘到宇宙去的科幻故事都无法脱离现实的范本。哦——一些奇奇怪怪的宗教和邪典小说也差不多，你懂的，我亲爱的安度因。”内华达男孩狡狯地眨眨眼，“不受现实因素影响的评价才是真实且正确的个人主观，我需要的不是这些足以影响你的问答。我需要……你自己的答案。”  
安度因垂下头，沉默了好一会儿。表情有点像他们初次见面，拉西奥不慎提起了想要会见蒂芬的请求的那会儿，他金发的夏娃偶然流露出的情绪。而这并不是什么悲伤，他知道，自己将得到一个改变一生的答案。要知道他、他可没有……这么轻易以自己的未来为赌注，上一个影响了他一生的人长久的沉眠花下，现在命运又送来一个全新的——无法让他再为过去黯然神伤的存在。  
真是受宠若惊，他都有点不知道自己该感谢哪路神仙。耶和华不会抢丘比特的活干，况且他们可不出自同一个故事。  
“……拉西奥。”  
他全神贯注起来：“哦？你想好怎么回答了……原谅我接下来的反应，也许我……有点紧张过度。”拉西奥又意外的有点不甘心。为什么轮到他时居然只有一句语意不明的发言，难道这么做就能保证人类紧张时过多分泌唾液的症状药到病除？——不，不不不，怎么会这样简单。  
“水变冷了。也许我们该走了。”  
意料外的不相干。  
拉西奥开始思考是不是他听错了，或者语序的错误排列让这听上去毫无关联。可令他倍感意外的是，非正面的回答终于让他的喉咙停止痉挛——出于紧张，这个常识科目不过关的年轻人一次性咽了太多口水。当然、当然，人们喜欢把错误归咎一时的紧张感，因此拉西奥没有提前准备过的回答实在……太过本能。  
“我感觉自己要感冒了。我亲爱的、善良的、好心肠的安度因，你会给这个冷水中感冒的可怜酷仔买感冒药，然后盛情款待吗。”  
安度因忍不住笑了：“我记得第一次我邀请你的时候，你拒绝了我。我还怀疑初次见面就这么挽留会不会，确实太失礼。意外的是我后来了解到的你比起之前更加的……”  
“更加的热情、迷人，你甚至可以用一切褒义词形容我，因为我就是这么的出类拔萃。”拉西奥自信满满——让人着实分不清他在其中加了几勺“自我吹捧”，“嘿！听着，关于、关于你被拒绝的事，我想说。那恐怕是回答的混蛋瞎了眼，现在好消息是他的身体由我全权接手。但我不会给你浏览我的病历，因为拉西奥·普瑞斯托可没有什么双重人格。我讨厌不攻自破的谎言。”  
“不，这真是……”真是一言难尽，安度因笑出了声。他们待在一起时这个不食人间烟火的小伙子总像现在这样开心，这是绝佳的证明。证明拉西奥得到了其理想的答案。他很高兴语言这么肤浅的形式很难记载出来，倘若有人看不明白——他为什么要管这些人？  
“我们、我们是不是更加了解彼此了？我的朋友，现在是狂欢的时候了？既然我们没有一瓶庆祝用的香槟，也没有什么国旗色的蛋糕——现在还有蛋糕店愿意把星条旗印在蛋糕上吗？”拉西奥抱着膝盖，用食指蹭了蹭鼻子下方。没人提醒他此刻脸部的毛细血管处于多么危险的阶段，在他的心底，那些每次都事前准备的演讲稿被突如其来的风吹向了很遥远的地方。阳光趁虚而入，让他意识到自己的心过去有多么空白，他的发声方式只剩下——心。现在，谎言无法美化任何事物了。  
“我会毫不犹豫的告诉他们，敬我此生最好的朋友。”  
“我不知道自己该说些什么，也许我最好能像你一样能说会道，你就会了解我现在有多高兴。拉西奥。你有什么好主意吗？类似……朋友之间会做的事。”安度因说，“也许我不该现在提起，但再继续冷水中的谈话，可能会让我们不得不叼着体温计度过美好的夏日。”  
“说得对，安度因！也许我们还必须去医院打针，抽上一管血。实不相瞒，我挺晕针的，这个病历上可不会写。”拉西奥站起身。过大的力道溅起了一池水花，这些渐冷的水珠像被内华达来的年轻人那浑身的热情吓到了。它们毫无计划的四下逃窜，安度因不得不眯起两眼。他本想抱怨一二，但有人握住他的胳膊，把他稳稳地拽了起来。这回，睫毛倏然扫过耳边，心底痒了起来。  
“……建议和未来的普推斯托先生来一场有趣的计划外旅行吗？”

——他想起来了。

“你真的想要肯定的答案吗。”

——他想起他们彼此吸引的原因了。

“忘了提醒，有效选项仅此一条。”

——这是那个失去了蒂芬以后的灰色世界中，唯一为之哭泣过的陌生眼眸。

我们将从索诺马出发，途径横贯整个大陆的德怀特·D·艾森豪威尔公路，最终抵达内华达的温尼马卡。  
车辆不会在柑橘高地抛锚，我做好了事前准备，绝不能重蹈覆辙。我不远千里跑回温尼马卡并不只为一段没有终点的旅行。拉西奥·普瑞斯托决定挥别过去，我决定背叛自己迄今为止的坚持。  
你们没有听过吗，朋友们，在这个故事的最后，英勇的撒旦将载着他的夏娃逃离伊甸园，驶向远方的永恒。  
连同身后那场永不终结的雨，仿佛也渐渐止歇。

“……该出发了，我和我的未来。”


End file.
